The Fallen
by taytay3
Summary: Ally Dawson is a nobody until she meets Marino High's transfer student Austin Moon, she starts to get these weird feelings as if she's drawn to him for some reason but as she gets closer with him strange things start to occur in her life. Little did she know she was in the middle of an ancient battle against the fallen and the gods. Can she take the pressure or will she fall?
1. Chapter 1

The Fallen:

Epilogue: Mount Olympus B.C.

"You can't do this to me father!" Asclepius yelled at his father Apollo. "I can and I will once Poseidon gets here the ritual will be prepared." Apollo said as he made his way down the hallways. "You can't send me down there! I won't go through with this I'm innocent father I am your own son!" Asclepius yelled back at his father. He knew he was innocent his friends stood him up they betrayed his trust and everything along with it. "Are you saying you didn't try to take Poseidon's trident?" He said as the hallways echoed with silence. "I didn't father I swear on the Titans grave!" Asclepius said as he felt a cold breeze come through the air and he knew it was too late. He turned around to see Poseidon standing there, anger washed over his entire expression. "Father please." Asclepius begged as Poseidon stood there with a faceless expression. "Just hear me out, Iris and Hecate tricked me father you have to believe me!" Asclepius begged again but it was no use as he could see the shame in his father's face. "Follow me." Poseidon ordered. They walked through the hallways showing portraits of their past ancestors and Olympians. They stopped at a wall covered in white marble with torches flaming on the side of the walls. Apollo pulled on one of the torches that opened up to another room. "W-what is this place?" Asclepius asked as fear started to creep its way inside of him. "You'll see." Poseidon said with a venomous smile as he formed a ball of fire in the palm of his hand. "This way." He said as we walked down the hallway and turned a corner. He closed his eyes for a minute and another secret wall opened up. Asclepius took in a long breath of air as he knew what this was leading to… and it wasn't good. They entered the room as flames lit up step by step as they walked to a round stage in the center of the room. "Step on it." Poseidon ordered. Asclepius nodded inhaling deeply and stepping on the round stage. "From this point on Asclepius Triton you are banished from Mount Olympus." Poseidon said as a boom of lightning was heard. "Banished?! I'm innocent!" Asclepius said but as he reached out he looked at his hands as they were slowly fading. "What did you do to me!" he yelled as his whole body was fading away. "I'm sending you to a place where you will learn your lesson." Poseidon said with no sense of expression upon his features. Asclepius looked up at his father as he looked at him with shame. Slowly…Asclepius body faded and he was no more.

Author's Note- Hey guys this is my new story it's only short because it's a preview start! Remember to tell me what you think i love opinions!

-Taylor:)


	2. Chapter 2

The Fallen

Present Day: September

Ally's POV

I walked into history class as I made my way to my seat in the back of the classroom. Yes I was the girl who was the school's biggest nerd and biggest laughing stock. It was a proven fact, I just stopped trying to push them away and I let them walk all over me. It's not like I had a choice or anything they would expose my secrets and my embarrassing pictures, not that they don't think that my face is already embarrassing enough. I didn't have any friends, I guess it was because I was a shy person or maybe it was just me. The tardy bell rang and of course the popular students rushed inside the room, it was their schedule to come in late as if it was the new trend in their lives. "Did you finish my biology project Dawson?" Cassidy said putting her hands on her hip. She was the cheerleading squad's team captain, and for a team captain she could really hold a grudge. "Yes it's right here." I said as I opened my back pack and pulled a 4 paged essay on binominal structures and development. "Where's my name?" she said as her smile dropped. "It should be there in the right bottom corner." I said as sweetly as I could. It was hard to help someone who is only using you so they don't do any work. "Well it's not there ugh you idiot!" she said slamming it down on the table. "Everything alright ladies?" said our history teacher Mr. Randal. He was my favorite teacher, he always had a way to bring history to life in a different style. "Oh, Mr. Randal everything is just…peachy." She said gritting her teeth and glaring at me. He nodded and clapped his hands together to get the classes attention. "You better have my name on it by the end of today… we wouldn't want your little secret to get out now would we?" she said with a dark smile before flipping her hair and strutting off to front. I sighed and pulled out my binder flipping to my section for history class.

"Ok class guess what month it is?" Mr. Randal said with excitement, he would always get excited about something in this class and normally it meant a whole month of no fun in this classroom. The whole class groaned as they all knew what he was heading for. "Oh class perk up this is an exciting month! Ok so this month we are going to be learning about mythical history… a whole month about the supernatural!" he said as some of students perked up. I guess this topic was worth it if Randy the star quarterback of football team actually looked up from his phone. "What type of supernatural stuff are you inquiring?" he asked suspiciously. Mr. Randal smiled as he finally grabbed the student's attention for once. "The principle suggested Greek and Roman times." He said with fascination. "What's so mythical about a bunch of people in bad looking skirts got to do with the supernatural?" Cassidy asked and of course had to say something mean. "That's what you think but there were also Greek and Roman gods that roamed the Heavens." He said as if it was a fact. Which it obviously wasn't, gods weren't real and there was no such thing as flying shoes or people with stupid powers… I mean Hercules someone who could lift for example the empire state building was that strong…as if. I raised my hand shyly, "Mr. Randal this topic is highly irrelevant to what we're supposed to be learning in history, I mean history is facts mythical creatures and the supernatural have nothing to do with this." I said matter-of-factly. "Yes Ms. Dawson you are right but learning mythical things can change the way you look at things in history… in the end of this unit I want you to compare it to real history. Compare and contrast." He said smiling at me. "But Mr. Randal there is nothing to compare with it, it's all fake and our history is partly real unless it's a false statement of course. If you weigh it out supernatural has nothing on actual history." I said. It was pretty obvious that history outweighed mythical creatures I think the whole class new that…well some. "You'd be surprised Ms. Dawson how many things aren't different from our history." He said as he passed out text books. "Flip to page 219." He said as someone knocked on the door. He gave us a confused look before walking over to the door and opening it. I only saw a blonde patch of hair but as he moved closer it came into full view. He was tall 6 feet possibly but nothing higher. He had blonde hair and as he looked up his eyes were a dark brown. He was lean and muscular and wore dark blue jeans with yellow converses and a plaid colored shirt with a tank top in view.

"This is are new student, what was your name again?" Mr. Randal asked. "My names Austin Moon." He said to the class. "Ok well you can sit in the empty seat right next to Ms. Dawson." I mentally screamed. I don't think I want to sit by someone like him he seems like he will easily be roped into the popular crew. He came over with his stuff and dropped it on the ground. "Here's a textbook." Mr. Randal said as he gave Austin a textbook. He looked at my page number and flipped to the exact same page. "We're learning about mythical gods." I whispered, I don't know why but a sudden spark of confidence ignited inside me. "Why are we talking about gods?" he whispered back not taking his eyes off Mr. Randal as he began reading the page. "I don't know but it's completely stupid." I said, at least someone believes how unrealistic this really is. "Well it's not all stupid it seems pretty cool if you ask me." He said smiling. "Wait you believe in gods?" I asked…why do I have to say things too soon? "I didn't say I believed in gods I said it wasn't as stupid as you think it is." He said emphasizing each word as if I was a 5 year old. I gave him a confused stare as Mr. Randal closed the textbook and the bell rang for lunch. Wait I didn't even hear a single word he was saying because I was talking to Austin. "For homework write 1 paragraph of summing all of it up into to just ONE body paragraph only…I don't want anything about iron man on the paper…again." He said staring intensely at Randy. He held a guilty expression and gathered his things quickly running out of the room. I started to panic I have never missed any of my homework I'm too young to start now! So I decided to go up to Mr. Randal, "Hello um would you mind if I took the textbook home with me?" I asked sweetly. "I'm sorry but that book is school property and it means you cannot take it home with you." He said apologetically. "But Mr. Randal." I said trying to reason with him, it was just one little book it's not like I was going to throw it out a window or something. "I'm sorry Ally were you even listening to what I was saying?" he said eyeing me careful. I looked around the room and breathed deeply, "Of course I was, I'm sorry bye." I said walking out of the classroom. I walked down the halls and opened the doors to the cafeteria, the smell of mystery meat made me gag so I decided not to get the main meal this time.

I grabbed an apple and a fruit cup along with some strawberry milk and paid the lunch lady before walking out into the crowd. I saw Cassidy and her popular crew come over to me and I made a bee line for the doors but she stepped in front of me before I got the chance to escape. "Hello Dawson." Kira one of Cassidy's crew members said. "I saw you flirting with the new transfer student." Cassidy suddenly blurted out. I could see the rage and jealousy in her eyes and it was as if she wanted to rip my head off of my neck. "I was not flirting with him we were just having a simple conversation about the subject of history." I said calmly since it was so easy for Cassidy to lose her temper. "As if I'm going to believe that." she said scoffing. What was it going to take for her to get off my back, she never minds her own business. "Can I go now?" I said trying to hold back annoyance. "You know what…here you go." She said handing me a stack of papers. "What is all of this?" I asked trying to balance it on my arms. "It's my homework…since I am in all honors classes I'm going to need extra hands my parents expect good grades from me." She said with conceiving tone. "But I can't do all this I have a project on conjunctions and proper nouns due by Thursday!" I said as she turned on her heels. "Have fun with that!" she said as she walked away. I groaned in frustration as I walked over to an empty lunch table and dropped all my things on the table. I opened my milk carton hoping that it would freeze the pounding headache in my head. I grabbed my pencil out of my binder and started on Cassidy's homework. I've forgotten why I even do this stuff for her it makes no sense. "Looks like you've got a lot of homework on your plate." Said a voice, I turned around to see Austin. Does he have to follow me he already causes me enough trouble. "Yeah it's best if you just let me get to it and leave." I said as nicely as possible. "Ya know…" he said ignoring my complaint and sitting right down next to me. "Cassidy seems like a witch." He said taking a bite out of his apple. "You just noticed it?" I asked in a duh tone. "Look Austin it was nice chit chatting with you but I really have to get to work." I said as nicely as I could. "You mean Cassidy's homework?" he said smirking. I felt anger boiling inside me, "I don't mean to piss you off or anything it's just you already got enough on your plate with our paragraph on how some humans actually believed in mythical creatures." He said taking a sip of his drink. "Yeah but I don't even know what were supposed to write because we were tal-…wait how did you know that he was talking about that when you were talking to me?" I said suspiciously. It was almost impossible to concentrate on what he was saying and what I was saying at the same time. "I'm a strong listener." He said and I could sense he was getting a bit tense. "Look I've got to go bye." He said getting up from the table as I saw him walk out of the cafeteria. That was…strange. The question still lingered inside my mind when I realized I still had to finish her homework. I groaned once again and got back to work.

Author's Note- Ok guys remember to post reviews so I can know if you like this story so far! Keep up the amazing reviews always speak your mind I love to hear people's opinions on ALL my stories it makes me work harder. Keep up the amazing reviews!

-Taylor:)


	3. Chapter 3

The Fallen

Ally's POV

After 30 minutes of brain racking homework I gathered my things off the lunch table and walked to my locker pushing in the huge stack of homework and slamming the locker door shut. I grabbed my brown book out of my leather bag and walked down the hallway but I came to a sudden stop when I heard music coming from the music room. I cracked the door open and looked in as the music was a beautiful. It was the ballet dance Raymonda Act III, it was the most beautiful sound I ever heard…it was elegant and lacked imperfection it was in perfect harmony and melody. As I got a better view of the person I finally realized it was the new transfer student Austin. He stopped playing and went stiff I could sense the tension in the air. "Who's there." He said not taking his eyes off the piano. I panicked and quickly shut the door quietly, I walked away as fast as I could to my next class. I walked into the gym and sighed deeply. I hated gym, it was my worst subject ever and I'm lucky I'm maintaining an A+ in this class. I walked to the bleachers as the Coach blew his whistle. "Ok last period of the day people let's make it count! You are all and I mean all of you are running two laps today I would make it four but we have to have enough time for a talk." Coach Sanderson said. I hated when we had "the talk" it's probably because he wants us to make presidential for this year. As the Coach was running through the drill Austin came out of the locker room with his gym uniform on. "Ah, there's the new transfer student." Coach said proudly. Austin was going to be his star student for sure, I could just see it written all over his forehead. "Two laps around the track Austin girls go get dressed we'll see you on the track." I walked towards the girls' locker room but a hand stopped me. "What were you doing spying on me." He said standing in front of me. How did he know I was there he didn't even look back at me! "I don't know what you're talking about." I said and he let out a low chuckle. "You're a really bad liar." He said in a teasing tone. "Can you just go." I said in annoyance. He rolled his eyes and backed away slowly before heading for the back doors of the gym.

I got in my gym uniform and walked out of the gym but not before bumping into a girl with black hair and light skin color. "I am so sorry." I said. "Oh no it's fine." She said sweetly. She didn't look familiar I don't think she was in my classes last year or the year before that. "I'm Joyel but you can call me Joy I'm the new student I just moved here from Chicago." She said as we walked towards the back doors of the gym. "Oh that's cool, I'm Allison but you can call me Ally." I said as she opened the door and we walked towards the track. "So what made you move here to this school?" I said, I mean yeah this school has so positive things about it but I don't like the people inside the school. "My mom got a new job here as a doctor so we had to move." She said sadly. I understood that she missed her old town I would miss it too if I had to leave my friends that I grew up with. "Oh I'm sorry…" I said as we finally got to the track. "Don't be sorry I kind of like it here the beaches are pretty cool." She said as we joined the group of students at the starting line. "Ok class 2 laps!" Coach Sanderson said as he blew the whistle. I started to run keeping up a steady pace with Joyel. I saw Austin running next to Daniel the team captain of the soccer team. They looked at each other and they both started to pick up speed. I looked back over to Joyel as we were getting closer to finishing our first lap. "You...ok?" she asked breathing heavily as we picked up a bit more speed. "Yeah…totally…fine." I said out of breath but managed to stay up with Joy. I looked frontward to Daniel and saw that Austin wasn't there, I rubbed my eyes taking a double take. He still wasn't there it was as if he disintegrated into the air. He was gone there was no remaining part of Austin anymore. "Did you see that?" I asked her as we passed a couple of girls who were slowing down. "See what?" she asked out of breath. "Daniel the guy up there who was right next to the new kid Austin he's not there anymore." I said as the finish line was coming into view. "You mean the blonde guy?" she asked breathlessly. "Yeah he's not there." I said. But she gave me a confused look, "Um yeah he is…" she said slowly. I looked back up to the front and there Austin was running right next to Daniel again…what the heck…? We finally passed the finish line as people fell to their knees gasping for air. I saw Austin and he gave Daniel a high five as if they were buddies. I put a hand to my heart as to calm down my breathing and the need to throw up. I could have sworn I saw him disappear…he wasn't there for a whole 2 minutes and when I looked away and looked back he seemed to show up again…I'm hallucinating aren't I?

After Coach had "the talk" with us about how we'll be in the trailer for the next 6 weeks I mentally had happy dance. I've wanted to get out of gym like since day one when Daniel threw a ball right at my face…he said it was an accident and who am I to believe him? I got out of my uniform shoving it in my locker and putting the lock on it. "Ready to go Ally?" Joyel said slinging her back pack over her shoulder. "Yeah." I said grabbing my bag and walking out with Joyel. She smiled and hooked arms with me, "So do you want to go to this cool coffee shop it's just down the block." She said with excitement. "What's it called?" I asked as we walked to our lockers. Her locker was in the next section of lockers right next to mine. "Sound wave." She said and the name of the place hooked my attention it seemed pretty cool if you ask me. "Yeah of course." I said opening my locker and shoving in Cassidy and my homework in my leather brown bag. I shut my locker and walk with Joyel to the main entrance but stopping myself when I see Austin talking to Jake and Daniel. "Here wait one second." I was determined to find out about what happened on the track. "Hey Austin can we talk for a minute?" I asked. It seemed more of an order than a question. "Yeah sure…talk to you guys later?" Austin asked the boys and they nodded leaving us to be alone. "What's up?" he said shoving his hands in his pocket. "You disappeared on the track." He looked at me as if I was crazy. "I disappeared on the track? What are you talking about?" he said now leaning back on the lockers. "Yeah one minute you were on the track running with Daniel the next minute you um..." I said but my memory was becoming foggy and the memory of what happened one the track was starting to fade away. As if it didn't happen… "I did what?" he asked. "Ally are you ok?" he asked with a concerned expression. "Yeah I'm fine…" I said slowly stepping away. "Well this was a waste of my time bye." He said lamely and walked back around the corner. I stood there dazed and confused… one minute I knew what I was going to say to Austin and the next minute I don't even know what I'm talking about myself. Maybe I was just hallucinating about the whole track thing... "Hey Ally come one the shop closes in two hours!" Joyel said and I ran over to her. We walked down the stairs and across the parking lot and around the corner. There stood the Sound wave the coffee shop… it looked amazing. It was a tan colored shop with a huge coffee mug on the top of it. "Come on!" Joy said laughing as she grabbing my arm and we ran across the street. We opened the door and the smell of fresh coffee and chocolate hit me like a ton of bricks. It made me feel cozy and warm, not that it wasn't warm enough in Miami already. I inhaled in the delicious smell of warm coffee and hazel nut bread. We grabbed a table right next to the window. Joyel was smiling, "So how do you like the place amazing right?" she asked and I nodded. This was an amazing place it really was. "Oh my gosh." She said tapping my shoulder. "What?" I asked whispering. "See those two guys over there?" she asked me and I secretly shifted my eyes over to them. They were extremely cute one had brown hair down to the top of his ear and bangs with hazel eyes and another one had the same color but his hair wasn't as long. He had piercing green eyes and showed no emotion on his face…it was kind of scary.

Suddenly the guy with bangs and hazel eyes came over to us. "Hi I'm Dallas and this is Elliot." He said sweetly. "Hi I'm Joy and this is Ally." She said and I smiled shyly. Dallas gave me a genuine smile as Elliot just nodded solemnly. Wow depressing much? Dallas grabbed a chair and scooted it over to our table as Elliot grabbed his own chair. "You guys want anything to drink?" Dallas asked sweetly. He seemed really nice but I needed to get home to finish up homework or in other words Cassidy's homework. "Sure." Joy said before I had a chance to say no. I gave her look and she mouthed a "sorry" to me, I nodded forgiving her and smiled. "I'd like a hot chocolate with marshmallows' on the side please." She said smiling. "Oh I'd just like a vanilla bean thanks." I said shyly. "No problem be right back." Dallas said getting up out of the chair. Which only left us with Elliot in awkward silence. "So…" Joy said breaking it. "What school do you go to?" she asked nicely. It looked as if she was interested in Elliot and she wasn't afraid to hide it, I wish I was more like her. "Ravenswood academy it's a private school all the way in Bellona." He said. I've heard of Ravenswood it's a great school but highly expensive, Bellona is on the other side of Miami it would only take an hour for me to get there from where I lived. "Oh that's cool some of my family member live Bellona." Joy said as Dallas returned with our drinks. "Ok one hot chocolate with marshmallows' on the side and a tall vanilla bean." He said giving us our drinks. I sipped on it and Joy was right this is an amazing place. I looked out the window to see Austin and Daniel walking across the street to Sound wave. I saw the panicked look on Elliot's face as he got up out of his chair. "Excuse me I have to go." Elliot said as he went to the back of the coffee shop and out the back door. "Sorry he probably had a family problem going on." Dallas said apologizing for him. "Oh it's alright." Joy said as the door to the coffee shop dinged and in came Austin and Daniel. "Oh hey Ally." Austin said walking over to us. Dallas' happy expression dropped into an expression I just could not tell. "I have to go." Dallas said getting up out of the chair. "I'll see you later." he said winking at me and walking out the door. "I see they bought you a drink." Austin said replacing Dallas' empty seat. Suddenly Austin's eyes went wide as he started to smell something he looked up at Daniel and their eyes went wide. "Do we smell weird or something?" Joy said in annoyance. "No…" Daniel said finally speaking up. "We've got to go bye." Austin said as they both walked out of the coffee shop. "That was strange the only thing I smell is hot chocolate and coffee." I said smiling. "Duh we're in a coffee shop…boys will use any excuse to get out of something." Joy said sipping her hot chocolate slowly. But still that was weird…why did everyone leave when Austin and Daniel showed up? I shook my head and continued to drink my vanilla bean as the rain started to pour down the windows of the coffee shop.

Author's Note- Hey guys I know this chapter is a bit long but I just wanted you guys to get what was going on and all that remember if you have any questions about the story I would be nothing but happy to answer them!:) Keep up the amazing reviews everybody!:)

-Taylor:)


	4. Chapter 4

The Fallen

Ally's POV

After Joyel and I finished our drinks I left Sound wave walking home since it wasn't too far from my house, probably a 5 minute walk at the least. I slung my back pack over my shoulder and walked down the path to my house. All that was heard were the sound of the rain hitting the pavement. But something seemed out of the ordinary… I started to hear feet hit against the pavement and I mentally freaked out. What if it was a serial killer or a guy with a chainsaw… man I've really got to stop watching American horror story. I started to walk faster as the steps got closer, I looked behind me and saw that there was no one there. Now I knew that I was just hallucinating. I walked faster through the rain as my house came into view, I stepped up the concrete stairs searching through my bag for my keys. I finally found them and unlocked the door as a breeze of cold air came towards me. I shivered and kicked off my shoes as I walked into the kitchen, I saw a note on the fridge but there was no need to read it I already knew my mom was on another business trip so it wasn't a surprise. Ever since my dad died my mom has had to work her butt off since day one to provide for me. I felt pretty guilty since I wasn't at the age point to get a job yet. I sighed and walked up the stairs and into my room shutting the door quietly, it was kind of scary having to be at home by myself but I got used to it and it got less frightening each time. I pulled out my textbooks and sat them gracefully on my bed as I reached inside my leather bag for Cassidy's papers but I couldn't feel a stack of papers inside of my bag. "No! No! No!" I yelled as I ran my fingers through my hair. I can't believe I lost Cassidy's papers! She's going to kill me and then I'll be an even bigger loser than ever! I screamed in frustration as I could only find my homework. How could I be so irresponsible? Losing her papers means losing whatever pride I have left of myself. I laid back on my bed as my head started to pound. I ignored the constant feeling and decided to finish my homework at least I won't get yelled for that. An hour later I finished my homework I looked at the time as it read 9:45. Time goes by really fast when you have deadly headache. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed two pills of Advil and a bottle of water swallowing them whole. I breathed in deeply trying to calm myself and went back upstairs. I walked into my bathroom brushing my teeth since I wasn't that hungry anyways and hopped in bed. I could feel the hairs on my neck stand up as I felt that I wasn't alone. I felt as if someone was watching me, I looked over at my window and all there was, was a tree moving in the wind. I inhaled deeply knowing that my anxiety would kick in any minute I hated being alone it was the worst feeling in the world and it scared the heck out of me. But a sense of drowsiness washed over me as I felt my eyelids get heavier and soon I was out cold.

*Beep beep beep!* I woke up slamming my alarm, I groaned in frustration as I realized I had to survive another day in school with Cassidy and her annoying crew. Could life get any harder? I got up and pulled on a yellow tank with a tan cardigan and dark blue jeans with my casual brown boots. I brushed my hair and curled it at the ends quickly. I brushed my teeth and then grabbed my leather back pack. I ran downstairs and grabbed a granola bar on the way out as I closed the door locking it while running down the path to my school quickly and walking slowly through the parking lot I wanted to go as slow as I could if it meant not having to get yelled at Cassidy. I opened the doors to the front entrance and walked down the hall turning the corner to my locker. I opened it and sighed, I guess today is just not my day. I grabbed my textbooks since I had history next with Mr. Randal for an hour and a half. I jumped when I saw Austin standing right behind me. "Hey Ally." He said smiling. "Hey…" I said awkwardly. It's not that I didn't mind him it's just that I wasn't use to people wanting to talk to me for other reasons than asking me to do their homework. "Finish your homework for Mr. Randal last night?" he asked leaning on the lockers. "Yeah it was actually pretty easy to be honest." I said as I slammed my locker shut. "Want to walk with me to class?" he asked smiling. Wait he did not just ask me to walk with him to class wow…I am going crazy. "Sure." I said and we walked up the stairs to our first period class. "Why did you leave Sound wave early? I mean you just got there and then you decided to leave." I said. I remembered the expression on his face and how Elliot's was so similar to it. "Oh it was nothing just a family emergency and stuff like that." he said but it wasn't that convincing I could tell he was keeping something from me. I couldn't help but feel that there was more to this than just that. "Oh." Was all that I could manage to say. We entered the classroom and took our seats in the back. The tardy bell rang and of course as usual all the popular students spiraled inside the classroom taking their seats at the front. Oh no here comes the end of me. "Hello Dawson." Cassidy said putting a hand on her hip. "Where's my homework?" she questioned, it felt more like a demand than a simple question. "Look Cassidy I can't find… I swear it was in my back pack but I can't find I could only find my homework last night." I explained and she looked like her head was going to fly off for a moment. "Give me that!" she said whisper yelling at me and then grabbing my leather brown bag. "Hey give it back I swear it's not even there!" I argued back. She looked through my back and looked up at me giving me a confused look. "What?" I snapped, I was almost at the breaking point. She pulled out her stack of homework papers and my mouth literally dropped to the floor. "You didn't do my homework well look what we have here." She said swinging it in my face. What!? I didn't even touch that homework much less write on it! It wasn't in the bag and I swear I looked through that bag like there was no tomorrow. But it had my hand writing all over it and it was neatly stacked and in order. "Wow Ally…lie much?" Cassidy said turning on her heels and walking to the front. This is getting flat out creepy…just creepy. I inhaled deeply and watched as Mr. Randal came into the classroom. "Sorry I'm running late kids had to drop my son off at school." He said putting his suitcase on his desk. "Ok so I hope you guys did your homework pass it up." He said and students started to pass up the papers to the front. "You did your homework?" I asked Austin as he looked through his back pack. He got out a sheet of paper and it was blank…of course the kid didn't even do his homework on the first day of school. I looked back as the kid behind me tapped my shoulder handing me the papers. I neatly stacked them on the desk when Austin handed me his paper. I stared at it in complete shock. There it was a paragraph with a title and everything, I'm going insane…I'm going insane. I stared at him in disbelief and pure shock, "What?" he asked as he took the papers and handed them to Mr. Randal. "N-nothing…" I stuttered. Ever since he's gotten here nothing has been normal…nothing has seemed in place. "Ok guys today we are going to talk about Zeus the great god!" he said happily, here goes a whole lecture.

After an hour and a half lecture about how Zeus and Hades were brothers which is hardly believable. Hades is evil and Zeus is good how could they be born of the same blood but be so different in a huge way. Not that I care I don't believe in that junk anyway. What happened earlier in class with Austin was still lingering in the back of my mind, it was so weird one minute it's blank the next it's filled with words and a title in pure cursive. No one could write cursive that fast unless they want a major hand cramp later. I was pulled out my thoughts by the bell for the end of first period oh great I have science today and then gym…living the life aren't I? I walked out of the classroom as Austin ran up right next to me. "So would you like to hang out with me today?" he asked and I stopped right in my tracks. "Sorry but I don't date." I said but deep inside of me I knew I wanted to say yes. But Austin isn't the best choice, he looks more like trouble and the last thing I need is trouble. "Is that a yes then?" he asked smirking. "I said I don't go on dates." I said sternly. "I didn't ask you on a date." He said smirking before walking down the hallway. What the… ugh he gets on my nerves! I walked into science class and my heart skipped a beat, there was Dallas at the front lab table… wait what is he doing here I thought he went to Ravenswood Academy. "Hey Ally!" he said interrupting my private thoughts. I smiled and walked over to him taking the empty seat. "What are you doing here?" I asked sitting my leather bag on the floor. "I had to transfer, my scholarship was something I just couldn't afford I used to work at 'Milo's buffet' but I had to quit and move down here." He said sadly. I understood what he came from…he was suddenly at the top of the world and now he's in this prison. "Oh I'm sorry about that." I said as Mrs. Ameen our science teacher came in. "Ok guys I see you're in a seat, as long as you don't keep up the constant chit chat you are allowed to sit in your chosen seat." She said sweetly. I really liked this teacher, at the beginning of the school year she made assigned seats I guess she's beginning to trust us more. "So we are going to do a lab today since this is advanced science we are starting extremely early." She said grabbing a stack of papers and handing them out to us. It was a lab on how to mix baking soda with chloride. "Ready to get to work?" Dallas said sweetly. I nodded and smiled as we were dismissed from our seats to the lab stations in the back. Dallas grabbing a beaker and a flask pouring the blue chloride in the test tube. He seemed to know what he was doing. He poured the baking soda in the chloride and it began to fizz and bubble. "Ok hypothesis is if baking soda is poured in chloride it will begin to fizz up." He said and I wrote down the hypothesis. Wow he's really good at this whole thing. Finally we were down with the lab after cleaning up the station. We sat back down in our seats as Mrs. Ameen came around and grabbed our papers off. "So Ally I was wondering if you and Joyel would like to go with Elliot and I to Persephone the carnival tonight since it is a Friday." He said shyly. I could feel my cheeks get hot and my heart skip a beat. "Y-yeah sure." I said stuttering. Best day ever…well partly.

Mount Olympus:

"You let Poseidon send our son to earth!? Cyrene yelled Apollo. "He stole Poseidon's trident, cupid's arrow, and destroyed the laurel tree that my father passed down to me!" Apollo yelled at Cyrene as he walked out of their royal room. "He is our soon Apollo how could you not even have trust in our own son!" she yelled following him into the garden. "Asclepius has faced his down his crime and now he needs to pay the price it's not like I can give him the special treatment!" he barked at her and she was taken aback by his harsh tone. He had never had the nerve to yell at her like that. "He is a shame to the gods Cyrene can't you see he betrayed the gods his own grandfather Zeus for crying out loud!" he yelled as he felt the tears sting his eyes. He loved Asclepius but he himself and his stubborn pride got the best of his better judgment. "Don't you love him?" Cyrene said in a softer tone. He could tell she was trying her hardest not to break against her will. "Cyrene that is it! You will not be telling me what I love! You know I love Asclepius and I love you too!" he said as his habit of speaking like a true god came intact with his voice. She stepped back as she felt some tears fall from her eyes. "Fine then…but I don't believe he did any of that... you actually believe he tried to break the gates of the underworld?" she whispered to Apollo. He stood there in shock…she wasn't supposed to know any of that it was top secret and the main reason Asclepius got kicked out of the Mount Olympus. It seemed a little farfetched to Apollo, yes Asclepius was a troublemaker but he loved Olympus why would he do something so consequential that he would want to unleash the monsters of the underworld. "How did you know that?" he asked and she laughed. "I am after all the goddess of knowledge, nothing gets past me without me knowing it. I know your thoughts Apollo…you do believe but you're so concerned on your own pride you couldn't even at least tell him that you believed him. You didn't even tell me you guys were taking him to earth as punishment!" she yelled at him, it was the most nerve racking expression he's seen on her face. She was normally the peaceful one always looking out for everybody and being 100% positive but something threw her off balance and he knew what it was but he wouldn't stop pushing until she saw the real point in this. "Cyrene we are done talking about this, what is done is done." Apollo said walking past Cyrene as she stood there in despite and anger.

Author's Note- Ok guys hope that gave you a little idea on Asclepius past!:) I think we all know Asclepius is hopefully:) Anyways I am doing a little contest on all my stories for each chapter the one with the best review gets a shout out! It starts today, I know that there are a lot of people reading some of my stories so don't be shy to speak your mind trust me no one will judge:) Keep up the amazing reviews guys I want a lot of reviews so you guys can tell me how I'm doing it really inspires me to write more stories:) i know that this chapter was a bit boring but i promise more in the next one!:)

-Taylor:)


	5. Chapter 5

The Fallen

Ally's POV

After science class I went to the school library to meet up with Joyel to research on our English report about medieval times. I walked into the library and saw Joyel at a table waving for me to come over. I walked over dropping my books on the table and sitting down as she looked at me intently. "What…?" I asked strangely…wow this wasn't weird at all. Note the sarcasm. "I saw you talking to Mr. Hunkalicious after your class with Mr. Randal." She squealed with excitement. "Look Joyel I've talked to Austin tons of times and to be honest he is not a hunk." I said pulling out my textbook and flipping a page. "Oh Prince Charming 3 o'clock!" she said discreetly hiding behind her back pack. I looked over to see Austin in the checkout line with a book in his hands. Is it strange he's everywhere I am this is like the third time this has happened in a week. "Oh he's checking out a book! It's probably called '_How to Be Sexy without Knowing It'"_ she said and my mouth dropped open. "What? It's true!"

"No it's not true we need to go like now." I said collecting my books and shoving it quickly into my brown bag. I didn't want to be here well anywhere near him considering what happened earlier.

"Ally you need to chill out!" Joyel said as I slung my bag over my shoulder. I made a quick bee line for the door as I easily slipped past Austin and the checkout lady.

"Ally can you slow down for just a minute!" Joyel said as the bell rang. I grabbed her arm and led her down the hallway. We stopped in front of the gym's front entrance. "Can you stop with the wrist pulling and tell me what's going on!" she yelled as some people gave her some strange looks. "Austin asked if we could hang out…alone…" I said and Joyel's eyes went wide with excitement. "Oh my freaking god! Did you say yes, no?! Did you guys kiss?" She asked as I opened the door to the gym. We walked across the gym as I opened the back door for Joyel. "No we didn't I just said no and he left." I didn't share the part about the whole "it wasn't a date thing" so I just continued on with the story. "Look it was nothing so just please do not bring it up I'm already embarrassed enough." I said as we walked outside and stopped in front of the trailers. "Ok I won't bring it up but he is kind of hot." She said as she walked up the stairs to the door. She opened it and a nice breeze of cool air hit me. It was nice and it felt really good…but the simple pleasure was over when I looked over to see Austin talking and laughing with Daniel and Jake. He looked up at me and winked making me mentally gag in my mind. I followed Joyel over to a seat and sat down. I could just feel Austin's gaze burning in the back of my head. "Ok guys listen up you will not be sitting in whatever seat you are sitting in now so Austin up here next to Ally and Joyel move back right next to Daniel and…" As Coach Sanderson went on with the list Austin came up to his seat and our eyes locked on each other's. "Hi Ally." He said with a taunting gaze. I scoffed and turned my attention back to Coach Sanderson as he blew his whistle…I swear he was addicted to that thing. "Ok today we will do a trusting exercise with the person to your right." I groaned as I saw Austin grin. "Looks like were partners Dawson."

"I don't think I want to be partners with you."

"Does it look like you have a choice?" he whispered to me as I felt like screaming. Was this guy always this cocky and arrogant? "Ok class you will need to get to know your partner so ask them questions write them down a paper and turn it in by tomorrow unless you want a zero!" Coach Sanderson said and everyone in the class turned to their partners. "Ok let's get started." I said pulling out a piece of paper.

"Ok so I'm taking you like classical music and pop." He said writing it down on a piece of paper. Wait how did he even know this stuff…? "You're wrong." I lied. I really didn't want to face the fact that he knew what genre of music I liked it seemed creepy at the moment. "You…" he studied my face for a minute and I gave him a strange look. "Sing you can sing." He said writing down more notes. "How do you know all this stuff?" I asked. He just shrugged and continued writing down some extra notes. "Austin I really need to ask you some questions if you don't mind."

"Family?" he asked me ignoring my comment.

"Yes but only my mom."

"What about your dad?" He asked not making eye contact with me.

"I don't have a dad." I said sadly. This was making me pretty upset. "What happened to him?" he asked, his features becoming softer. "He was murdered...look Austin do we really have to get into detail this is kind of personal." I said as I got out my own pencil. "You play an instrument..." he said writing down more notes. Ok, this was getting a bit creepy first he stalks me then knows more things than Joy knows about. "What songs do you like?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"Favorite color?" he asked ignoring my comment once again.

"Can you at least answer one of my questions?" I asked him getting slightly annoyed with his constant questions, if he didn't notice this was my homework too. "Yes and I just did so my turn favorite animal?" I could not believe what I was hearing he was acting like a complete know-it-all and a jerk! Finally the bell rang for lunch and I collected my things stuffing my binder inside my bag. "I didn't get any answers from you Austin." I said as I got up out of my seat slinging my bag over my shoulder. "Here." he said grabbing a red pen from someone's desk and taking my hand. I felt a shock of electricity run through my arm as he started to write something on my hand. He let go and I looked at it as it was only his phone number...why would I want that? "Call me tonight." he said gathering his bags and slinging it over his left shoulder. I panicked. I did not want to call him he's a jerk why on earth would I do that...? "I'm going to be busy tonight!" I blurted out as he stopped in his tracks. "I know and so will I." and with that he opened the door to the trailer and disappeared. I pulled a strand of hair behind my ear as Joyel came over and hooked our arms. "Everything alright?" she asked giving me the eyebrow. Now I knew we were going to have a strict talk at lunch.

"What else did he say!?" Joyel said as we walked to our table with our lunch trays...not that I had much to carry anyways I wasn't that hungry. "Joyel it's nothing."

"It's nothing!?" she yelled getting some strange looks from the people who passed by our table.

"Yeah it's no big deal it was just stupid questions he was asking me." but I knew they weren't stupid questions. What freaked me out was he knew everything about me...he knew what ticked me off the most and he used that against me. "What kind of questions?"

"Joy!" I yelled at her as she was getting on my nerves. "Ouch someone needs to take a chill pill." she said sipping on her drink as I couldn't but feel a pair of eyes burning into the back of my head. I looked back to see Austin at Cassidy's table laughing and playing around as I scoffed. I knew he would be just another one of those populars it was likely to happen. "Oh looks like Austin found where he belonged." Joyel said as she turned around in her seat. "Yeah I guess so..." I mean I was kind of disappointed. This explained his know-it-all attitude earlier. "Want to come over to my house tonight?" Joyel asked as we both turned back around. Suddenly I remembered that Dallas asked us both on a date to Persephone carnival tonight! "Sorry Joyel but guess what?"I asked trying to keep my excitement under control. She tilted her head and I smiled, "We're going to be hanging out with Elliot and Dallas tonight at the Persephone carnival!" She spit out her milk looking at me with wide eyes.

"You're joking!" she said with disbelief.

"Does it look like I would lie to you?" I said giving her my best puppy eyes.

"So what you're saying is that we get to hang out with hot guys alone at a carnival!?"

"Yup." I said with ease. She started to shake my shoulders causing me to drop a bit of my milk on my jeans. "Aw man look what you did to my jeans." I groaned. "Oh sorry just go to the bathroom and clean it off I'll be right here." She said with a smile. I smiled back before getting up and walking out of the cafeteria. I walked into the girls' bathroom and turned on the sink splashing some warm water on my jeans to get the cold stain out. I looked up and screamed as I saw Austin's face in the mirror. I looked behind me and saw that there was nothing behind me. I put a hand on my heart to control my breathing for a minute as I thought that I was losing my mind completely. After 5 minutes of inhaling and exhaling I walked out of the bathroom only to be knocked down to the floor. "Oh hey Ally." Austin said as my eyes went wide. I was still recovering from what happened in the bathroom 10 minutes ago. "A-Austin..." I said stuttering which wasn't helping me at all. "You ok you look a little frightened." he said smirking. I glared at him and that's when I was done with his little fun. "Look Austin I don't know why you're trying to freak me out but once I find out I will kick your ass." I said with a death glare. "Well then bring it Ally-cat." He hissed at me before walking away. Ugh why did he always get the last say!?

I walked back into the cafeteria and found that Joyel was talking to Dallas. He looked up at me and smiled making me blush deeply. I came over and sat by Joyel as she put an arm around my shoulder. "And that is why Ally is my best friend ever!" She said smiling at me. I gave them a confused look. "Joyel was just talking about how you guys became friends." he said sweetly. _Man is his voice just sexy..._ I thought as he discussed started to discuss a topic on how Ravenswood Academy worked. _Wow Ally blush much?_ said a voice in my head that sounded so familiar. I started to look at everyone giving them strange looks...I'm going crazy...I am going completely crazy. "Ally!" I jumped at the sudden voice.

"Are you OK?" Dallas asked putting a hand on my shoulder that made my heart speed up faster.

"Yeah I'm fine..." I said fake smiling but I wasn't fine I was getting scared...and I do mean really scared.

The bell for the end of lunch rang throughout the cafeteria. "I'll see you guys later?" Dallas said as he picked up his tray and dumped it in the trash. "Yeah of course!" Joyel said suddenly speaking up. He smiled at us as he walked away hands in his pockets. "Wow no wonder you like him Ally he's a charmer." She said giving my arm a little nudge. "You are joking I do not like Dallas we're just good friends...I guess..." I said the last part under my breath. Apparently Joyel didn't notice and we walked out of the cafeteria. "OK so what time are we leaving for Persephone?" she asked as we walked to her locker. She opened it and stuffed her back pack inside pulling out her binder and her textbook. "Come on we have to get to English class don't want Mr. Calfee to yell at us again." Joyel said slamming her locker shut. We walked to our class and got inside just before the tardy bell rang. "You're actually on time." Mr. Calfee said to Joyel as we took our seats in the back. Suddenly the door opened and in came my worst nightmare. Why was he in almost all of my classes!? "Oh Mr. Moon there you are you may take a seat anywhere you'd like." Mr. Calfee said nicely. That was the first time I've heard anything sweet come out of his mouth. Austin walked up to Joyel and looked her in the eyes deeply. It was like that for a nice 2 minutes...until Austin decided to ruin it with his voice. "May I sit here Joyel?" he asked as she just nodded and slowly got up walking over to an empty seat. Ok that was...creepy. "What are you doing in this class?" I asked hitting him on his shoulder.

"Someone's trying to bring the fire." he said with a smirk.

"Joyel wouldn't have done something like that."

"Maybe she can't take my hotness and decided to listen to me." he said crossing his arms and making a smug face at me. Wow big ego he's turning more and more into the populars every minute. "Whatever." I said as Mr. Calfee started to write notes on the board. I started to copy my notes I felt Austin's eyes on me. "Ever heard of personal space?" I said as I scooted my chair away from his. He just scoffed and began writing down the notes. I looked at his paper as his hands gracefully wrote in perfect cursive. "Ever heard of keep your eyes on your own paper?" he said with a smirk tugging at his lips. I glared at him and looked away returning to my notes.

An hour later the bell rang and I quickly gathered my things stuffing them in my leather bag. I darted past Austin as he was talking to some girl with red hair and brown eyes. I walked down the stairs to my locker as I saw Joyel standing right at her locker. "Hey Ally." she said as she stuffed her bag with textbooks. "Why did you let Austin sit by me?" I asked in annoyance. "Ally what are you talking about?" I asked as she slammed her locker shut. I followed her around the corner as we made our way to the front entrance. "I'm talking about how you let Austin take your seat!"

"What are you talking about Ally! I was sitting by you the whole time Austin was sitting by some red chick..." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"No Austin was sitting by me during English class." I argued back as she gave out a frustrated sigh. "Look Ally are you um like...on drugs?"

"What the heck Joy!? Why would I be on drugs!" I yelled causing people to stop and stare. "Ally chill out I was just thinking it's just that you have been acting really strange lately..." she said as I opened the doors of the front entrance. We walked down the stairs and through the parking lot. Joy was right I have been acting strange with the whole Austin thing and the track stuff and the mirrors...it was all just my mind probably the lack of sleep I've been getting. "I know Joy and I'm sorry. I'll text you later ok?" I said. She nodded and hugged me tightly. "Dallas is picking us up at 8!" I yelled as she disappeared behind the cars. Hopefully she heard me. I walked away from the parking lot and onto the sidewalk. Many things were running from my mind and I couldn't help but feel as if these things I were hearing or seeing were actually real. I mean if I told anyone any of this people would think I was crazy and I would be a bigger loser than I already am...

Austin's POV (FINALLY!)

I leaned back against the cold hard brick walls as I chugged down a full bottle of Monster and threw it on the ground. School was a complete waste of my time and for someone like me I would never be caught dead in a school like this one but unfortunately life isn't always what you want it to be. I felt the the cold rain hit against my hand and I sighed as I pulled up my hoodie to my coat. "Austin." a voice said as I turned around. "Boreas." I said casually as I continued to sip on my drink. "I know what you have been doing and you're doing perfect." Boreas said as he came over and leaned on the wall next to me. "But..." oh here we go again. "You are making yourself too obvious to her."

"What do you mean?" I asked taking another sip of my drink.

"You're using magic and power which is too obvious you need to draw her to you not from you." he said doing his usual effects with his hands. Boreas was the leader of the Fallen as we call ourselves. The Fallen are obviously people who have fallen from Mount Olympus such as myself. "Asclepius are you even listening to me!" Boreas snapped at me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Of course I'm listening."

He scoffed and slammed me against the wall. "You remember our deal Asclepius...you kill the girl and I can get you back into Mount Olympus." He said with a witty smirk tugging at his lips. I inhaled deeply as the sound of Mount Olympus made me shiver at the thought of going back...to my mom to my dad my sisters and my friends...going back to my home. "Get closer to her Austin and when you kill her I want you to bring her to me dead or alive will do."

"Why do I have to do this?" I complained.

"Well you do want to go back home...either way Asclepius I can give you what you want if you fulfill the task." he said darkly. I knew what I was getting into and I was fully aware of the consequences if I failed. "Or I can make you human Austin I can make you feel again." And my ears perked up. "What do you mean by that?" I said as the rain started to fall down hard. "I can make you human I can make you feel love and feel pain all the things a fallen god cannot do!" he said with a dark smile. I normally didn't believe Boreas but it was hard not to take up on his offer. "Are you saying you can make me completely human?" I asked sliding my hands into my pockets. He smirked, "I knew you would come around...and yes Asclepius I can make you be an actual human with powers and everything. All you have to do is bring me the girl or simply kill her yourself." I hesitated looking deeply into his eyes before I sighed... I couldn't tell if he was lying or not so I just took a chance.

"Fine." I said as I walked away disappearing into the woods.

* * *

Author's Note- I hope that Austin's POV helped you clear up on what was going on in that little mind of his!:) I know it wasn't long but this probably his only POV in the entire story!:( Anyways keep voting for your favorite story of mine and make sure to review it!:) Keep up the amazing reviews and tell me what you think about this chapter don't be shy to tell me your opinions!:) and I think you all know I don't own Austin and Ally sooo...yeah! biiii:)

-Taylor:)


	6. Chapter 6

The Fallen

Ally's POV

I closed my door as I stepped inside kicking my shoes off to the side. I looked at the clock and realized it was only 3:35 so I walked upstairs and went inside my room closing the door and locking it. I breathed in the sweet air of my room as it smelled like vanilla and honey in a way it was different. I sighed and walked over to my dresser looking for an outfit. I wanted something perfect but nothing that made me look like I was trying to hard to impress him. I looked at the time and yawned...well a little sleep won't hurt for awhile right? I yawned once again and got in my bed pulling the covers over me as my eyelids got heavier and heavier...

I woke up as my eyes fluttered adjusting to the light. I looked at the time as it was only 7:35. Wait 7:35!? I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom turning the shower on warm. I ran back out grabbing my dark blue skinny jeans and a pink floral top with some pink and white flats that looked casual enough. I ran back into the bathroom closing the door and stepped into the shower making sure my hair got completely wet. After 5 minutes I stepped out and dried off pulling on my jeans and my floral top. I quickly blow dried my hair and curled the ends of my hair just to give that extra bounce. I brushed my teeth as I grabbed my phone looking at the time and I nearly screamed it was 7:53 and I barely had time to put on any makeup! I added some chap stick to my lips as I started to put on my earrings and I looked in the mirror. I think I look pretty good for a carnival date...I mean hang out? I quickly stepped into my flats and ran downstairs grabbing my cell phone and stuffing it in my back pocket. Suddenly on perfect cue the doorbell rang and I checked the myself in the mirror one last time before going over to the door. I breathed in and out and then opened the door to see Dallas, Joyel and Elliot standing there. "Hey Ally ready to go?" he asked sweetly. "Yup." I said as he got out of the way. I closed the door locking it as we walked down the steps. Dallas opened the door for me and I blushed at his sweet gesture...gosh was he a gentlemen. I stepped in as Joyel was right behind me. She was wearing a red floral top with a black belt and black skinny jeans that made her look perfect. "You look amazing." I whispered to her as she closed the door. Elliot stepped in and closed the door as Dallas started the engine. "Thanks you look amazing too!" she said with obvious excitement. "So have you girls ever been to Persephone carnival?" Dallas asked as he drove onto the main road. "No not really... I don't think I've ever been to Persephone city either." Joyel said as I looked out the window.

"What about you Ally?" Dallas asked.

"Oh yeah I've never been to Persephone either." I said still looking out the window. The clouds were finally beginning to clear and the sun was coming out it was beautiful.

"Well you guys are going to love Persephone carnival they have tons of cool carnival games it's the best in all of Miami!" Dallas said as the car entered into the parking lot. He finally stopped the car in a parking spot as we all got out of the car. I gasped at the sight. The whole place was lit up with exotic lights and the Ferris Wheel. It was utterly breathtaking. "Like the view?" Dallas asked as we walked up to the man at the front gate. He pulled out a 20 dollar bill and the man opened the gate welcoming us in. "Yeah I love it! But why are you paying for us?" I asked as Dallas started to laugh a little. "Ally I don't mind paying for 8 people I think I can handle paying for four." he said as we all stopped at a booth. "Ok so what game do we all want to play."

"I want to play air hockey!" Joyel chimed in.

"Ally want to play air hockey?" Dallas asked.

"Sure why not." Joyel squealed and hooked our arms as Dallas walked next to Elliot they were talking about something but I couldn't hear it. We entered the arcade and lights were everywhere boys and little girls were screaming and to me it just felt right. I remembered when my dad would take me to the carnival and we would play air hockey. He was such a child when we used to play in the arcade it was a side of him I really understood... "Hey Ally we'll take the left side and they'll take the right side." Dallas said as I walked behind him. He was going against Elliot and Joyel starred at him dreamily. Wow she must really like this guy. "Ok ready.. go!" Joyel said and the guys began to chuck the hockey put everywhere. Dallas was focusing on Elliot's hands and movements as Elliot was naturally just hitting it back and forth across the table. Wow he shows off a lot in the most obvious way. As I was intensely watching the game I saw a patch of blonde hair over by the cotton candy machines and the gift shop. He looked up at me and I found that it was only Austin...well of course he's here! He's probably here to creep me out again or be a know-it-all jerk. I jerked my attention back to the hockey game as Elliot called time-out. "I have to go to the bathroom." he said excusing himself and walking out of the arcade. Joyel gave me a strange look and I just shrugged, I really didn't know why Elliot was always leaving...

My eyes broke away from the hockey game as I saw Austin playing a booth game. He looked at me and gave me one of his famous smirks...ego. "Who's that?" Dallas said as my eyes went back to his hazel ones.

"Oh that's just Austin."

"Are you guys...?"

"Ew gross I would never date Austin he's not my type anyways I go for the sweeter ones." I blurted out as I felt my cheeks blush. He smiled at me and looked at Austin. "He keeps looking at you want me to go over there?" He offered taking a step closer towards the other booth but I stopped him. "Thanks Dallas but no thanks I'm good."

"Austin's been stalking her for the past few days!" Joyel spoke up making me give her a death glare. I gave her a look saying what-the-heck-are-you-saying!? and she gave me an apologetic look. "Wait what do you mean by that?" Dallas asked with a concerned look on his features.

"Oh it's just that Austin keeps bothering her that's all."

"Joyel!" I yelled.

"Ally is that true?" Dallas asked looking me intensely in the eyes. I gave him a sly nod as his face turned a bit red with anger? No jealously? Intimidation? Anyways as he was trying to walk past me I put my hand on his arm. "Dallas I'll take care of it I'm not a little kid." I said sweetly as he kept his eyes on an unaware Austin. "Ok but I want you to stay away from him he's not the type you should be hanging around." he said as he returned back to the hockey table. I kept my eyes on Austin. What reason would there be for me to stay away from Austin? Does Dallas know more about him or anything about him? Looks like I'll have to find out myself. I turned my attention back to the game when I realized my throat was a bit dry, "Hey guys I'm going to go get a drink."

"Ok we'll be right here when you return." Joyel said not taking her eyes off the hockey table. I rolled my eyes at her attention to the game I wondered why she could pay that much attention to a game and not her teachers. I laughed at the thought but then ran right into someone causing me to stumble a couple steps back. "Hi Dawson." He said with a smirk.

I groaned in frustration as he got closer to me. "You ok?" he asked with a concerned face. "Yeah I'm fine what are you doing here?" I asked as I walked over to the counter to pay for a drink. "Mango smoothie please." I said as I gave the man 5 dollars.

"Can't I just be here to be here?"

"No you can't because you're stalking me." I said as the man came back with my smoothie I gave him a smile before heading off the other direction but not before Austin grabbed my arm causing me to stumble back. "I am not stalking you it's just a coincidence that you happened to be here when I was here." he said with a playing smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Yeah that's what a stalker is suppose to say." I said as I turned to walk away.

"Go on the Minerva with me!" he shouted out before I turned the corner. I stopped in my tracks and backed up. "Minerva?" I asked. He pointed his finger up and I followed it as it pointed to a tall roller coaster...probably the biggest one out of the whole Persephone carnival. "That my friend is Minerva."

It looked creepy actually horribly creepy, it was black and purple and crows were flying around...they probably weren't even real right? I gulped as I heard people from the drop of the roller coaster ride. There was a high drop and I felt like throwing up just looking at the thing. "I am not going on that death trap you call fun." I said looking at Austin. "Oh yes you are." he said as he grabbed my wrist dragging me to the line. "If you think I'm going on that ride you're crazy."

"Then I must be crazy." He said with a casual tone.

"I'm not going on the death machine." I said sternly and he sighed.

"Let's make a deal if you go on the 'death machine' without screaming I will leave you alone the rest of the day I won't even think about ruining your date with lover boy."

"He's not my lover boy and if you win?" I asked as the we moved up in the line. With each step I was getting scared as the constant screams got louder. "We'll just have to see..." he said as it was finally our turn to go on the ride. Austin stepped in before me and held out his hand. I took and hopped in buckling my belt. "All passengers a boarding Minerva please keep hands to yourselves and enjoy the ride." A lady on the intercom said before the ride started to move. "You ready to get your scream on?" Austin said as the ride began to turn slowly. Suddenly a scary image popped up on the side of the wall of the roller coaster ride making all the riders scream well except for me. "That wasn't scary enough you?" Austin asked as we moved slowly down a tunnel. "No not really I'm not into the whole scary thingy stuff." he rolled his eyes. As the ride began to move a bit faster I saw a light at the end of a tunnel as it closer and closer...Suddenly the ride sped up as we got closer to the light. We made a horrendous drop causing me to hold on to the bars of the ride as it went dark. I couldn't see anything it's like someone turned off the sun. The ride was jerking my body side to side causing it to hit hard against the metal. The ride went even faster as I tried to hold on to my seat belt but it was gone and it was too dark to even find it. As the ride went faster and faster the drop came and I was lunged out of my seat. I was desperately holding onto the handle bars of the ride when I screamed. I was going to die, I was going to die! My eyes were closed as I didn't want to witness my own death.

"Ally!" A voice yelled my eyes popped open. To my surprise the ride was stopped in front of the main entrance of the roller coaster. My screaming died down as people were starting to give me strange looks. I looked down to see my seat belt was fastened right around my waist and that I was sitting right in my seat. My hands kept shaking as I was trying to unbuckle my seat belt. I quickly got off the ride and looked at Austin as he was smiling. "Well looks like you screamed." He said as we walked out of the dark room and outside to the lights that lit up the whole carnival. "I fell..."

"You what?" he asked stopping in front of the line beside us.

"I fell out of that ride Austin I fell out of my seat!" I yelled as people began to give me some weird looks.

"You fell out of a ride which I was in right next you does that sound like I would let you fall?" He questioned me with a serious look playing on his face. "I...don't know?" I said in more of questioned tone. He looked at me and sighed. I took a deep breath of air trying to calm my nerves and my adrenaline rush. I started to put a piece of hair in my mouth and lightly chew as Austin looked at me as if I was crazy. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I asked as I pulled the piece of hair out of my mouth and sighed. Maybe I just needed to get back to Joyel and Dallas the two people who kept me sane in this life time and the moment. He scoffed at my rude comment and I walked around the corner and into the arcade. I walked to the back as Austin (of course) followed me. I stopped at the hockey table as they were nowhere to be seen. Did they leave me? Why would they leave me all alone knowing I didn't have any transportation? This just absolutely sucks. "Looks like your little posse ditched you before the fun even started." Austin said laughing. "They didn't leave me they probably went for something to drink come on lets keep looking."

An hour later after looking for Joyel and the rest of the crew I sat down on a bench trying to catch my breath. "Someone needs to get more exercise." Austin said as he sat on the bench right next to me. I can't believe they would leave me stuck in a carnival with...ugh Austin. First the Minerva and now this! Can't I ever get a break!? "Ally it's getting late you need to get home." Austin said as he got up from the bench and shoved his hands in his pockets. "They'll find me I just know it." I said but we all knew it was bare face lie. Austin groaned and grabbed my arm leading me away from the bench. He dragged me through the crowd of screaming people and walked out of the front entrance to the carnival. "Austin." I complained as he lead me out into the parking lot. We stopped at a motorcycle as revved it up. He tossed me a helmet and looked at me.

"Well? Are you getting on or not?" he hissed at me. Obviously he was getting quite annoyed...pff HE'S getting annoyed?

"Why on earth would I get on that death trap?"

"I thought Minerva was a death trap." he said with a smirk. Trust me, Minerva was a death trap but so was this thing.

"Austin." I said as I put a hand on my hip. "Ally." He mocked. I sighed and got on the motorcycle. He put the engine into full throttle and soon we were off. We rode out of the parking lot not a single eye looking back because if I did Minerva would be in full view.

* * *

Author's Note- Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter!:) I really liked this one!:) Ok so remember all those people who have not voted for their favorite story of mine please vote I need all the reviews I can get!:) Keep up the amazing reviews and I'm kind of doing this new thing so if you have any questions just put it in a review and I'll answer the question at the best I can hope it clears up any confusion:) You guys are amazing keep up the great reviews!:)

-Taylor:)


	7. Chapter 7

The Fallen

Ally's POV

Austin stopped the motorcycle in front of my driveway to the house. I took off the helmet and tossed it to him as I got off. "Thanks for the ride goodnight." I said as I walked up the driveway. I could hear footsteps behind and I turned on my heel. "Austin you can go home now."

"Now why would I do that?" he said with a playful smile.

"Because I said so now bye!" I snapped and he just smirked at me. Man I hated that smirk with a passion.

"It would be rude of my not to show my manners to the lovely lady now would it?" Austin said walking past me and to the porch steps of my house. Manners? What manners!? I pulled out my phone but it wouldn't turn on. I swear it was on full charge when I left the house. I could have sworn it. I shoved the phone in my back pocket and continued up the porch steps. I got out my keys and unlocked the door. I stepped inside, "Thanks for the ride Austin now goodnight." I said as I was closing the door but he put his foot in between.

"Aren't you going to invite the guest in? I'm kind of hungry and could for something good to eat."

"You're joking why would I ever let you in my house?" I said with annoyed tone. I don't get why he couldn't just simply get back on his death machine and leave without another word. He slipped inside shutting the door and locking it. "Want me to make something for you?" He asked making his way into the kitchen. Yeah sure just invite yourself into my kitchen that'll make things great between us! Not. He pulled out some taco shells, lettuce, tomato and sprinkled cheese along with some salsa. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm making taco's." he said unwrapping the lettuce and pulling out a knife. He turned towards me and I took a step back as the sharp knife glistened in the light. "Whoa chill out Ally I'm not going to stab you." He said smirking. Ugh can he stop smirking!? "Oh um ok?" I said in a questioning tone. This was a bit weird...I've never been in a house alone with a boy ever. It really just wasn't my thing or on my mind at any point in time. "Want to help?" Austin asked me. I nodded and came over to the cutting board. I started to cut the lettuce but it was ending out all sloppy like. "Ugh I'm doing this wrong!" I complained in annoyance, cutting things in perfect size wasn't really my thing. "Here." Austin said as he came behind me. His hand gracefully laid on mine guiding it as I cut the lettuce in actual equal sizes. I could feel my body become hot as his body was pressed against my back. It made electricity run up and down my back.

He let go and smiled at me, "There that's much better." he said examining my work...or our work. "You helped Austin of course it's much better." I said. It was the truth. He came up closer to me and I was trapped between the counter and his body. For some strange reason I wanted to stay stuck like this forever. "I know how I can make things much better." he said with seductive smile playing at his lips. He came in closer and kissed my lips softly. His lips were soft like a cloud and I couldn't help but want to kiss them back. He grabbed my waist lifting me onto the counter not breaking our lips in anyway. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. I could feel his lips turn into a small smirk against my own lips. I wrapped my legs around his waist his fingers played with the hem of my shirt. This felt so wrong but so right at the same time... suddenly I realized I needed to breathe. I broke my lips away from his as he laid his forehead against mine breathing heavily.

I was in a paralyzed shock as his eyes switched colors. For one minute it was hazel then golden then a lilac color. He pulled back away as my legs unwrapped around his waist. We looked at each other for a minute before his eyes went back to normal. Inside I was screaming what the heck did you just do why did his eyes change color!? But on the outside I was calm acting as if nothing happened when something did happen. It was like 10 minutes in pure Heaven.

After we went back to normal he finished making the taco's. We ate them making a bit of small talk about school and grades but it was nothing big. It was obvious that we didn't want to talk about our little steamy kiss we had. After we had finished our dinner I walked him to the door.

"Thanks for the dinner." I said shyly. I could feel my cheeks start to blush

"No problem see you Monday." he turned on his heels and walked over to his motorcycle.

I closed the door making sure I heard his engine roar up and disappear into the night. I slid down the door and screamed. I didn't know what happened back there. He just kissed me and I liked it for some reason trust me I was prepared to be utterly disgusted but...I didn't find it to be that way. Suddenly my phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Ally! Oh thank God you're alive! We've been looking for you through the whole entire parking lot!" Joyel yelled through the phone.

"Well I thought you guys said you would stay at the hockey table!" I argued back. "We waited an hour and a half for you to come back don't tell me we had to wait for you to come back!" she yelled back.

I sighed, "Ok I'm sorry Joy, Austin kind of took me on Minerva..." I said quietly. She was quiet for a while and I knew she was just freaking out in her mind.

"Oh my god!" She screamed. "Joyel! Calm down!" I said. I could hear her panting, like she was unable to breathe. "Spill the details at Sound wave tomorrow morning!" she said with a squeal. I laughed at her craziness. "Ok then."

"Wait a minute!" she said and I knew she was onto something. "You sound flustered...bothered... he kissed you didn't he!?" she exclaimed...man she was good. "Well-"

"Don't ruin it! Tell me at the coffee shop tomorrow be there by 12!" she said and with that the line went dead. I sat back against the door and squealed. Yeah I was a bit psych about this too. I mean it was my first kiss...ever. I felt a smile creep to my lips as I got up and walked up the stairs. I closed the door behind me locking and got changed into my pajama's.

I quickly brushed my teeth and climbed into bed. As my eyelids got heavier and heavier I could see a dark shadow walk across the backyard. It was probably the shadow of the tree, but it moved. I sat up in my bed looking around the room for any signs of anything out of the ordinary. I went back to sleep when I found nothing and closed my eyes as snuggled up into the soft covers.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. It was only 10:36 in the morning and I did not want to move out of my comfortable bed. I think I got the most comfortable sleep ever last night. I hopped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and dried off in under 10 minutes, I walked back into my room and pulled on some black skinny jeans along with a gray sweatshirt with the word "princess" on it. It was my usual attire. I brushed my hair making it just straight out flat. I really wasn't in the mood to curl it. I pulled my bangs behind my ear and brushed my teeth quickly. I slipped into some black ballet shoes and walked out of the room locking it.

I ran out of the house grabbing my wallet along with my cell phone. I locked the door and ran down the porch steps. I walked down the sidewalk trying to clear my mind of the images of last night. But I just knew I couldn't I had felt something that night and it wasn't just lust. I saw Sound wave right in my view and crossed the street. I opened the door and the fresh smell of coffee and doughnuts filled the air. This was a place I could stay in forever. I looked over to my right to see Joyel staring out the window. "Hey Joy!" I said as I sat down in the empty seat across from her. She didn't acknowledge me, just stared out the window. "Joyel!" I yelled and her head snapped over to me.

"Sorry I was just thinking." She said as he face filled with worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Elliot that's whats wrong."

"Elliot wasn't he with you guys the rest of the night I didn't see him, it's like he left." I said as a waitress came over and gave us a nice warm cup of hot chocolate.

"No remember when he went to the bathroom? Yeah I never saw him after that and I wanted to hang out with him so badly I thought he liked me maybe he doesn't like me..." She said sadly as she sipped on her hot cocoa.

"Aw, Joyel I really think he likes you maybe he had to go somewhere." I said putting a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly she smiled and her face lit up like a light bulb. "Oh my god! What happened between you and Austin last night I almost forgot!" she yelled and I held my finger to my lip for her to quiet down. We were in a coffee shop after all. "Oh it was nothing he just kissed me that's all..."

"That's all!? Wow Ally someone is in denial that she liked it after all." Joyel said laughing a little.

"I am NOT in denial Joy I just was expecting it to be different that's all."

"What do you mean different? You kissed the hottest boy at our school no offense but he is hot so hot that he has name right next to the word in the dictionary." I laughed at her comment. This is why I loved Joyel so much. She could make any little thing a joke...well it wasn't a small thing though.

"Joy I know he is kind of hot."

"Kind of?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ok fine he's freaking hot...better?" I snapped.

"Much better." she said evilly. I couldn't help but laugh as I sipped on my hot cocoa. "So did you enjoy was he a good kisser? On a scale of 1-100 how good was he?" She ranted.

"Joy!" I snapped once again. "Sorry Ally but I gots to know the details! This absolutely crucial!" she said and I just rolled my eyes. I looked out the window and saw a guy in black jacket. His hoodie was covering all his features but I could tell the person was looking right at me. I couldn't help but feel a bit paranoid...maybe it's just a guy waiting for his ride. I looked back outside and the person in the black jacket was gone. Just when I was thinking I wasn't crazy something just has to pop up doesn't it? "Ally." I looked back over to Joy, she was giving me a confused look. "You ok?" she asked with a concerned look. "Yeah I'm fine..." I said as I sipped on my hot chocolate...but to be honest I was nowhere near ok.

Austin's POV

"You lose pay up." I said to a man with a red beard and tattoo's all over his arm. He groaned and slapped the cash right on my hand. "Nice doing business." I said as I put down the pool stick. "Oh and don't think about trying to get it back anytime." I said with a smirk as I walked out of the room. I was doing some usual gambling at "Joey's Jungle" which was my usual hang out. It's where I got enough money to buy anything, other than that I had my job at "Lucky's" so I come here a lot more. Suddenly someone grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me into a room.

"Asclepius." I smirked at the sound of his voice. "Daniel, Boreas.." I said sitting down in a chair and getting myself comfortable.

"Well...?" Boreas questioned.

"Well what?" I snapped. "Look I know why you guys are here and I know what you want but you're going to have to be patient." Daniel gave me a look that told me not go through with this. I gave him a glare, "Ares don't give me that look." I said with anger.

"I don't go by Ares anymore Asclepius!"

"Why not!? Is it because your crappy father banished you from Mount Olympus!?" I snapped. That's what broke his anger. He slammed me against the door making a loud thud. I chuckled, "Just because your fathers' Hercules doesn't mean you're stronger than me." I said as anger itself built inside of me. Daniel (A.k.a. Ares) is my best friend but has a short temper and whenever I bring this junk up he has to go all "gods" on me.

"Whatever. I don't know why you're doing this... Boreas is evil Austin do you even know what he tried to do to your dad!?" he whispered in my ear.

"I need to become human or better I can go back home Daniel...you don't understand."

"Damn it Asclepius of course I know the freaking consequences I was banished before you!" Daniel said as Boreas was in the corner of the room examining the room. "If you don't finish your deed to him he'll rip you apart. What in Hades will you do then? Beg for forgiveness?" he whined at me.

"Don't lecture me on what's right or wrong. If you were the one doing that you would be in Mount Olympus." I knew that was mean but I didn't care. He's been bothering me about the whole killing Ally thing is unnecessary. "You are making a mistake Asclepius, maybe I do hang out with his posse of the Fallen' but I would never do a favor for someone as powerful as him! He's immortal Austin you are a god a fallen god!" He yelled, his face becoming red with pure anger.

He was getting too worked up about this. "Look Daniel I am done with you telling me what to do I am done. You are either with me or against me." I said and Daniel eyes went wide.

"You can't make me choose. That is not fair."

"Don't tell me what's fair and not fair Daniel it's your choice. You can either side with me and Boreas or you can leave." I said. I regretted every word. Daniel has been my best friend since we were little kids growing up but it was time to face a big decision.

He looked at me and inhaled deeply before walking out of the room. "Oh and Austin I know you kissed Ally." he said before dashing out of the room. Boreas looked at me intensely and I gulped. Damn it Daniel always got to be a little snitch. "You kissed her?" Boreas said gritting his teeth. I had to come up with a lie and quick...

"No you got it all wrong Boreas I kissed her and erased her mind because she saw me using my magic that's all." I said. I could feel my palms get sweaty from the heat in the room or was it just the tension? "Are you lying to me."

"Of course not Boreas there is absolutely no reason for me to lie to you." I said in a panicked state. He looked me in the eyes and I stood my ground trying not to force myself not to run out of the room. "Well Austin when are you going to kill the girl I've been waiting patiently you know."

"I know you have but I just can't seem to get her to myself." I said reasoning with him.

"Ok I understand but you need to get her to me on the night of Titan's curse got it." he said as he opened the door with a wave of his hand. I nodded in agreement and walked out of the room. I ran my fingers through my gold locks and walked out of the bar. This was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

Author's Note- Ok guys I hoped you liked this chapter and I hoped you liked the little Auslly kiss;) Anyways tell me what you think about the story and tell me what you think about Elliot and Daniel and how they're involved in this story love to hear your idea's. Anyways keep up the amazing reviews!:) Love you guys!

-Taylor:)


	8. Chapter 8

The Fallen

Ally's POV

After Joyel and I said our goodbyes and hugged I decided to go over to the library. I walked right through the front doors and found a comfortable seat next to the window as I logged on the computer. Suddenly I got curious about Ravenswood Academy. I actually wish I was listening to Dallas about the school in the first place instead of zoning out. I clicked on Google chrome and typed in 'Ravenswood Academy'. A bunch of links popped up but one caught my eye. I read it intently, 'Ravenswood Academy killing' I got a sudden suspicion and clicked on the link. A bunch of paragraphs showed up on the page:

**Ravenswood Academy Killing**

**Amy Phillips, a young girl attending Ravenswood Academy was found dead in her own car in the school parking lot on campus.**

**It appears that she was brutally battered and physically forced into the car as investigator Braswell said so himself,**

**we also got to interview the main suspect and boyfriend of the victim Dallas Centino. Elliot Reagan was also a upcoming suspect but there was no true**

**proof of him being a part of this crime. Although, for his friend Dallas Centino he was sentenced to a week in jail but fortunately his parents were**

**able to bail him. Since he was not a prime suspect, he was never convicted of doing the crime and it maybe we will never find this awful killer.**

I gulped as I took and soak in every word. Dallas was a suspect for a crime?! But that doesn't seem possible at all... he's too sweet, too kind to be doing this to some innocent girl. "What ya looking at now?" I jumped out of my seat quickly hopping to my feet as I turned around. "D-dallas?" I stuttered. "In the flesh, what are you looking at?" he asked trying to get over to the computer. I quickly hopped in front of it. "Ally...what are you looking at."

"Nothing I was just looking over some answers for homework and you scared me that's all." I said frantically looking around the room.

"What homework?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh just some English report for me Mr. Calfee, he's making us work like crazy... ha..." I said weakly. He came closer to me and I stepped away, still blocking the computer screen. "Just let me see the screen." he said more strictly as he grabbed my wrist. I felt pain strike through my wrist as he held his firm grip on me. "P-please stop you're hurting me..." I said in fear as I managed to click exit on the screen.

His eyes suddenly went soft on me and he let go of my wrist. I started to massage it carefully, "I'm sorry I have a tight grip.." he said while awkwardly laughing. I nodded and smiled as I collected my things, "I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I quickly walked out of the room. I wished the librarian a good night and walked out the door. It was starting to get dark and the street lights were cutting on. I walked through the parking lot as I heard footsteps behind me. I looked behind me and saw that there was no one. I continued walking down the dark parking lot. "You're out here too late at night." I heard a voice and I turned on my heels to see Austin standing there wearing his normal black hoodie, black jeans and red high tops.

"What are you doing here? I swear if you don't start leaving me alone I'm going to call the police!" I yelled as I was finally through with all his constant pop-ups and rude, smart-ellic remarks. "Ha? You calling the police on me? They'd have a hard time finding me." He said as he laughed a little.

"You're ridiculous."

"And you're gullible." He stated. I gave him my best glare and he stepped back.

"Can you just go?" I snapped.

"Aw, now why the heck would I do that?" He asked and I did my best to keep in a groan of frustration. "Oh my god Austin what do you want from me?!" I yelled. "I want you." he said and I was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He said sliding his hands into his pocket.

"You don't have to lie to me, what is it going to take? Money? A car? My house?" Of course I wouldn't give him my house but sometimes desperation makes you go crazy. "I already told you what I wanted." he said and suddenly his eyes went pitch black as night. It was the scariest thing I have ever seen but they were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my entire life.

"Well Austin you can't always get what you want, sometimes you have to earn it." I said as I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket.

"But what if you want something and that thing can be earned for the wrongest reasons..." He asked and I stopped for a second. No one has really asked me that kind of question before... "What do you mean? Is something wrong?" I asked sympathetically. I know I was pretty ticked at him earlier but... "Nothing I'll see you later..." he said. I nodded awkwardly and turned on my heels.

"Oh and Ally?"

"Yes?" I asked as I quickly turned around to face his now hazel eyes.

"Don't snoop in other people's business, it might put you in a place you don't want to be." he said as he winked at me and walked away into the dark of the night. Does he know about me snooping on Dallas' business? If he knows that I am in deep trouble. Suddenly my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Allison." I was shocked at the use of someone using my full name. "Um, who is this?" I asked as my voice began to get a bit shaky.

"I know who killed your father." and with that the line went dead as the sound of my phone made harsh contact with the concrete.

* * *

Author's Note- I have to admit I kind of liked this chapter because there was so much drama and cliff hangers just in like one sentence lol. I want a bunch of reviews on this chapter:) Please tell me what you think and don't be shy to leave a review and I love all opinions no matter what:) Keep up the amazing reviews!:) Oh and I'm looking for another character to be a godess in this story so just review and tell me about yourself and what you look like of course and name(Mandatory) and personality:) I'm only looking for two characters so if you want to be one in this story definitely sign up don't be shy!:) Oh and I know this is kind of short but I will make it longer next time promise!:)

-Taylor:)


	9. Chapter 9

The Fallen

Ally's POV

I woke up in my bed as I looked around my room. I really don't remember how I got here but I really didn't care at the moment all I cared about was that call last night. The whole thing replayed in my mind... every word. I gulped in as I took every word the person said... the voice sounded so familiar. It sounded almost like Austin's...

Anger boiled inside of me as I got out of my bed. I looked at the time and quickly jumped in the shower. After 5 minutes of relaxation I stepped out and dried off. I slipped into some black skinny jeans with a yellow blouse and black flats. I curled my brown locks of hair and added some chap stick to my chapped lips. I didn't really feel the need to use any of the mascara so I decided to not use any. I quickly brushed my teeth and ran downstairs not feeling the need to eat anything. I was still mad about Austin prank calling me about my own father even after I told him the most personal thing about my life. He betrayed me and my trust. Not that I trusted him or anything.

I walked out of my house and down the porch steps. I walked quietly on the sidewalk as I replayed every weird thing that has been popping up in my mind. The Minerva is one of them, Austin kissing me, the black ski mask man, the Ravenswood killing and the weird phone call which was obviously Austin. As the school came into view I reached for my back pocket but I realized it wasn't there. Then I remembered when I was so in shock I dropped my phone, I must have forgotten it on my way back home.

I sighed and walked through my parking lot and up the stairs of the school. Suddenly Joyel came up to me as I entered the school doors and linked arms with me. "Ok Ally, we are going on operation get dirty information on Austin Moon."

"What do you mean?" I asked as we walked through the crowd of gossipers. We came up to my locker and I opened it, shoving my books inside.

"Duh..what else do I mean?" she said putting a hand on her hip.

I started to put a hand on her shoulder, "Joyel... we've talked about this. We aren't going to make fake coupons for Sound wave just so we can get money off of people..." I said sweetly.

"Ugh! But that's not what I was talking about... so I know how to make Dallas jealous." She said as we walked down the hallway. "Joyel I don't think I like-"

"So here's the whole ordeal, we go look up some dirt on Austin, pin it on you then Austin gets mad at you and he will get so mad that he kisses you in front of Dallas and bam! You have a whole fight all over you." she said. I thought about it for a minute thinking it would be nice is really hot boys were fighting over me but that is not what I would ever want.

"Joyel no." I stated as we walked up the staircase to the second floor.

"Aw, come on Ally take a chance... if you're not into the whole jealousy thing then we should get some information on him." I thought about it for a minute as I thought about his stupid prank call last night and I wanted to get him back badly...like super badly. "You know what Joy I'm in what time?"

"After school."she said as I stopped in front of my classroom. "Ok after school it is."

"Oh my god we are going to be like James Bond well the girl version." she said as the bell rang. "Oops! Got to get to class see you later!" she said as she ran back down the stairs.

I walked into my classroom and saw that Daniel and Austin were yelling at each other and that the teacher was no where to be seen. "Well you're an idiot going along with him!"

"You know what Daniel damn you!" Austin yelled back.

Daniel looked away from Austin and stared straight at me, "What are you looking at Dorkson." He snapped. Austin gave him a glare and I just stood there in shock. No one has called me that in a long time...more like 5th grade long time. Austin looked at me and I froze right in my spot. He looked into my eyes as if he was searching for something. He got off the desk and grabbed my arm leading me away from the sight of the classroom.

"What's wrong?" He asked not letting his soft grip off of my arm.

"Nothing." I said fighting the urge to step on his foot and kick him in the shin.

"You're a really bad liar. Just tell me already it's not that hard."

"You know what fine!" I slapped his cheek hard and he cupped his face. "A-ally!? What the Hades?!" He whisper yelled at me. "And this!" I was about to slap his other cheek when he quickly grabbed it right before it made contact with his skin. "Stop trying to hit me. What did I do now?"

"You know exactly what you did! How could you say that to me? How could someone in their right mind even think of doing that to someone!?" I yelled at him. His eyes went wide and I knew he knew exactly what I was talking about. "How do you know about that?" he snapped. "Because I broke my stupid phone over it!" I yelled. Suddenly he shook his head, "What are you talking about Allison."

I hit his chest, "Don't call me that!"

"Wow that so hurts." he said sarcastically. He snarled at me, "Why did you prank call me?" I yelled. "I swear Ally I had nothing to do with whatever you're convicting me about."

"Some guy called me last night saying he knew who killed my father. Was that you Austin?" I yelled at him.

"Why would I do a childish prank like that?" he stated as he leaned against the doorway. He casually stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Oh I don't know because, well you're you!"

"What's so bad about me?" He asked.

"Is that a trick question?" I said getting smart with him. He was acting as if he didn't just curse back at Daniel a minute ago and that wasn't bad!? "I'm being serious." he said as his eyes went to a hazel creamy color. Really what is up with the lighting in here? "You are just constantly annoying! You act like you own everything in the entire freaking world!"

"Oh so are you saying you like my dominating side?" He said seductively as he came even closer to me. "Oh please I have nothing I like about you." I snapped at him. "Oh so then you are saying you have things you love about me liking is just not what you go for when it's about me." he said with a smirk coming upon his lips. God I am going to tear his lips off one day and that's a promise. "Stop twisting my words."

"You'd like me to stop a lot of things Ally but I don't see you stopping them." He said as he pinned me against a wall. "Who do you think you are?" I said closing my eyes as I refused to look him in the eyes. "Anything you want me to be." he stated as him tilted my chin up. Our eyes met and I got lost in them once again. He kissed my cheek and walked away leaving me completely...breathless. How does he do that? He didn't even kiss my lips and he still managed to leave me speechless... wow Joyel was right...he probably did check out that book on how to be sexy without knowing it...

School went smoother than I thought it would be. I convicted Austin of the prank but he never gave me a straight answer and he never stayed on the topic for more than a minute. He was definitely trying to hide something from me. I quickly walked to my locker and pulled out all my textbooks. Cassidy wasn't here today so she didn't pick on me about doing her homework for her.

Joyel skipped over to me and I just laughed as I slammed my locker shut. "Ready for operation Cobra?" She said as we linked arms. "Operation Cobra? Whoa, whoa, whoa back up the train... we never agreed on calling it Cobra...I like rainbow pony better." I said and she busted out laughing. "Yeah unless you want to watch 2 hours of care bears we are never going to be able to see rainbows the same way ever again."

We laughed for a while before finally catching our breath. "Ok so what's the plan?" I asked as we sat on a bench outside of the school. The school closed down in an hour and a half and we only had 10 minutes to get through the plan before the closing time starts.

"Ok so here's what you're going to do." she pulled out a bottle of pills.

"Um... what's this for?" I asked observing the strange bottle.

"Duh iron pills." She stated. "Um ok and why?"

"Ugh do I have to explain everything?"

"Yeah unless you want to get busted." I said. She groaned, "They are just so you can tell the office lady that you need to give these to the clinic woman they are just for anxiety and then..." She pulled out a pair of keys. "What are those?" I asked. "I took them from Mr. Hanigan while he was asleep...we really need another custodian." she said as she handed me the keys. "Those keys will help you get inside the room because Ms. Lashley always locks her door."

"Why do I have to go in?" I complained.

"Because I don't give a crap about Austin you do." she said as she searched through her purse. "Oh what are you looking for now?" I snapped. "Pepper spray." I stared at her in shock. "What are you doing with a can of pepper spray on campus?!" I whisper shouted at her. "Hey! Some guys just can't keep their hands off the package." she said pointing to her body. I decided to suppress the thought of whatever she was thinking about and think about the mission. Get in and get out that was my motto.

"Here." she handed me the pepper spray, the keys and the bottle of iron pills.

"Ok operation rainbow skittles is-

"It's rainbow pony." I interrupted. She gave me a stare saying 'get real' and I just laughed. "Ok Ally get in and get out no distractions understood? Good luck soldier!" she shouted as I walked into the building. I inhaled a deep breath and walked through the front doors of the main office I quickly walked up to the front desk where there was a lady dressed in a black pencil skirt and red blouse with black wedges.

"Hello ma'am I'm Allison Dawson and I have some iron pills for my anxiety problems. I was wondering if I could leave them in Ms. Lashley's office?" I said sweetly. I could feel my palms get sweaty and my body shake as fear coursed through every vein in my body.

"Oh ok the room should be down the hallway in the back, would you like someone to go with you?" she asked.

"No thank you ma'am but thanks for the offer." she nodded sweetly and I walked to the back. I pulled the keys out of my back pocket and found Ms. Lashley's office. "Bingo." I quickly inserted the key and opened the door as it opened swiftly in one motion. I quickly stepped in and cracked the door behind me. I looked around the room and found the drawers of files Ms. Lashley keeps behind her desk. I went over and opened it quickly looking around for any sign of camera's.

I looked through the files and found the M section. "Marks, Mercy, Micheal, ... Moon." I said out loud. I grabbed his file and sat down in a comfortable chair. Ok Ally... here is the moment of backstabbing truth. I opened the file and my eyes went wide as I gasped...

"It's... empty?"

* * *

Author's Note- Hey guys I hoped you liked this chapter!:) I really liked it:) So anyways keep up the amazing reviews!:)

-Taylor:)


	10. Chapter 10

The Fallen

Ally's POV

I stared at the empty place in the file. It was empty...completely empty. Well this was not what I was going for. Suddenly the doorknob started to jiggle I quickly dropped the file back into its original place and closed it. I popped out of my seat just as the door opened. "Miss... what are you doing in my office." Ms. Lashley asked cocking an eyebrow. "Oh um I was just looking for a place I could lay down my iron pills and you would see them..." I stuttered. "Oh well you can just give them to me and be on your way. Wouldn't want your parents to worry now would we?" she said kindly. I gave her the pills and smiled as I walked out. I inhaled a deep breath of air as I casually walked into the front office once again.

"Find everything Ms. Dawson?" the lady at the front desk asked sweetly.

"Yes ma'am thank you." she smiled and I ran out of the office. I quickly made a bee line for the door and opened the front doors of the school breathing heavily. "Oh my god Ally I am so sorry I tried stalling Ms. Lashley for as long as I could but she wouldn't stay!" she said. I hugged her tightly, "Chill out Joy I'm fine I looked in the file." I said maintaining my breath.

"And...?"

"I found nothing." I reluctantly said.

"Nothing as in..?"

"As in the file was completely empty nothing." I said and she groaned.

"That can't be possible. Every one has history in their files." She said as we walked through the parking lot.

"Well Austin Moon is not one of them." she sighed and linked our arms. "Well I guess we'll never get the dirt on Austin Moon." we hugged and went our separate ways. I found the sidewalk and quickly ran down it as I saw my house come into view.

I walked up the porch steps and opened my door closing it quickly. "You're home early." I jumped at the sound of the voice and turned around to see Austin eating ice cream on my couch. "What the heck are you doing in my house!?" I yelled. I was a bit frightened at his casual manner and laid back posture. "Cassidy was brutally mugged today." He said getting off the couch and ignoring my question. I stepped back as he faced me.

"Well why are you telling me this?" I asked putting a hand on my hip.

"Police are coming over to your house." he said easily.

"Um why?"

"She said you mugged her, it's all over the news Ally. Do you watch TV or is that something you nerds don't do?" he said with a smirk. All I could do was stare at him in complete shock and horror.

"Why would she convict me of mugging her?!" I yelled.

"Oh did I say convict? Ha ha silly me... I meant you're a suspect." He said as he began to sip on a juice pack.

"Suspect!?" I yelled.

"Yeah. Didn't I just say that?" He said continuing his calm posture. _ding dong ding dong..._

"Oh that's the police." He sat down the juice box and ran over to my window. "Um excuse me what do you think you're doing, I have questions for you!" I yelled as he opened the window. "I- i can't be here right now I'll see you at school." And with that he disappeared out of the window. _ding dong!_

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I ran to the door and opened it. There stood a tall handsome blonde policeman... wow he was hot. "Hello are you... Allison Dawson?"

"Yes sir." I said calmly. If I knew anything about being in this kind of situation I knew that being calm was a top priority. "May I come in?" he asked, I opened the door wider as he stepped inside. I guided him to the kitchen as he took a seat in a chair. "So lets get straight to the point... a girl named Cassidy Anderson was brutally mugged she's is the hospital as we speak."

"Yes and I'm sorry to hear that, but what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"We found your book in her back pack." He said intertwining his fingers.

"My book what do you mean?"

"It was a brown leather book with a bold pink letter A on it... we looked through it and found your name was in it." He said not breaking eye contact with me.

"Ok how did she even get her hands on my book?" I snapped at him. I was getting a bit angry she had my personal diary in her possession. "She managed to answer a few questions and I strictly remember her saying she didn't have that in her bag at all."

"Wow well that is a lie..." I said under my breath.

"Do you you and Ms. Anderson not get along on good terms?"

"No not really. She's one of the populars at our school and blackmails me to do her homework a lot." I said shyly. I never really shared this with anyone.

"So you would have a reason to mug her?"

"What? Of course not! Do I look like the kind of person capable of that stuff. My dad... was murdered a while back, I don't think anything he did influenced me to do that to someone."

"Ms. Dawson where were you yesterday?" he asked simply ignoring my earlier remark.

"I was at..." I stopped for a minute thinking about what I did yesterday, but it was slowly going away as if I could only see a bunch of fog clouding my entire memory. "Ms. Dawson answer the question." the officer said strictly. "I... I don't know." I stuttered, now I was getting completely scared. "Is there something I need to know about Ms. Dawson?"

"No." I said reluctantly. I was hesitating about my words and what I just said. I feel like I am losing my mind... "So you don't know where you were yesterday?" he asked getting out a notepad.

"I do it's just I don't exactly remember all of it..." god that made no sense whatsoever.

"It's ok maybe you're just going through a lot." He said sympathetically. "Yeah..."

"Well Ms. Dawson there is one crucial detail left."

"And that is...?" I questioned. "We found some notes in your book saying that you've wanted to hurt Cassidy..."

"Hurt Cassidy!? Look officer I don't know what's going on. I didn't hear about this until my friend told me." I said quickly.

"What friend?" he asked furrowing his brow.

"Oh it's no one. His name is Austin Moon, he goes to my school he's a transfer student. No big deal." I said nonchalantly. I could feel my whole body shake with fear. This better not be on my record. "Austin Moon... and when did he tell you this?" he asked seemingly getting interested in Austin.

"He just came by... he went out the back door but he told me it was all over the news and that's how he knew." I said easily. "Um miss, this stuff hasn't gone public at all. It's not even being broadcast on the news until sometime tomorrow night. No one should know about this, not even as we speak." I stood there in shock. How did Austin know about this? And why would he lie to me about it being all over the news when it wasn't? "Ma'am do you have this kids number?" he asked.

"No sir I'm sorry." I said as innocently as I could. This guy was starting to give me the creeps.

"Ok thank you for your time." He said as he got up out the chair. I nodded and led him to the door. We shook hands and he left as I heard the sound of his cop car backing out of my driveway.

Austin's POV

I threw my cigarette bud on the ground as I kicked it into a steep mud puddle. I walked into Joey's Jungle and made my way through the crowd of big bearded men and slutty women with tattoo's on their backs and jeans showing their V line with nothing but a tank top on and heels. This was the place where hook ups are made of so this wasn't exactly a surprise on my history of life.

I walked into a back room as the door slammed shut. I didn't even budge, for I knew who it was. "Hello Austin."

"Same to you Boreas." I said as I sat down in a chair. With a snap of his fingers the lights flickered on. "You're wasting time." he said giving me a glare. "And you don't think I don't know that already?" I snapped at him.

"Someone's been watching you Ascelpius." he said softly almost in a whispered tone.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean someone's been watching you... and very carefully." He lit up a cigar and took a seat in a chair across from me.

"Well do you know who it is? Is it those stupid guardians I don't like?" I snapped. Those stupid guardian angels were so annoying it was hard to believe they were even angels.

He gave me a stare, "Ascelpius, I don't know who it is, but I know it isn't a guardian angel. Have you tried to control Ally's mind? Get inside her dreams?" he asked continuing to smoke his cigar. "As much as I would love to get inside of Ally's mind, I can't there is some type of guard."

"Someone's already in her mind..." Boreas said suddenly.

"Wait what? That's not possible. I don't know any other person that could do that other than me. I am the last of that kind. I am the only one that can enter people's mind. I am suppose to be the last mind manipulator in all of the immortal world!"

"Well apparently you aren't." he said with a wicked smile. I got up and slammed him against a wall. "If this is so god damn funny, you can go do this freaking stuff on your own!" I yelled at him.

He pushed me away and brushed off his shirt, "Calm down." I closed my eyes and too a deep breath. "How about I just break down the guard while he's still in there and destroy him in her dreams?" I suggested. "You can't." Boreas said simply. "Why not!?" I snapped once again.

"Because the source of her powers and dreams are from her heart." I starred at him and started to laugh loudly. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Ha! From her heart!? I think all Fallen's know that powers can't come from the heart it comes from the mind."

"Ally's not a Fallen, she's the long lost daughter of Titan."

"T-titan? You mean THE great Titan that disappeared over 5 billion years ago?" I said in complete shock.

"Who else would I be talking about?" he argued.

"Oh I don't know someone who's alive?!" I yelled. "So what you're saying is that we're dealing with Titan's long lost daughter... the daughter of the greatest god in the Heavens?"

"Precisely." he said with a smile. "How the Hades am I suppose to give her to you she has remarkable powers!"

"That she doesn't know about Austin." he said with a sly smile. "5 billion years ago. Before you were ever born.. Titan fell in love with a human they were apparently so in love they decided to have a baby... but during the birth... her mother died. Soon after the birth people say Titan only held Ally one time before disappearing without a trace."

"So Ally's mom, where does she come into this?" I asked folding my arms.

"Well it's as simple as it is... Ally's adopted."

* * *

Author's Note-Hey guys I really liked this chapter so tell me what you think and don't be shy to leave a review!:)

-Taylor:)


	11. Chapter 11

The Fallen

Ally's POV

The wind swept through my hair as the sound of leaves crunched beneath my feet. I was suddenly engulfed in black and gray colors, in other words everything was entirely gray and black. Like I had been transferred to one of those old time movies. I walked across the empty road and into a warehouse that was broken and worn down. Broken boards tilted to the side were beat down and the painting was coming off of the worn out door. I opened it slightly as I stepped in.

There stood 2 men: one with brown hair and one with blonde hair. The brown haired man had deep brown chocolate eyes and the blonde crystal blue eyes that would pierce into someone's soul. I came closer closing the door as the men made no acknowledgement of me. It was as if I was invisible.

"Titan, what do you mean?" The blonde haired man asked who I am assuming is Titan... what kind of name is Titan?

"During the birth, she died." Titan spoke as I could tell he was trying to hold in tears. But who is this _she? _And who was having birth?

The blonde haired man spoke once again, "Titan I am sorry but you can't just leave, Olympus needs you. I fear that war is coming near, I just feel it." The blonde haired man said, determination poking at his features. "I loved her, losing her I am nothing but a god."

"You can't be serious about this! What about the daughter she is the only thing you have left of Emily." the blonde haired man said sitting down in a chair as he got comfortable. Thoughts ran through my mind like a train. Who was this Emily girl was this the women who died during the birth of her own child?

"And what does that mean to me!?" Titan barked. I got scared a little at the scene that was unfolding right before my eyes. It felt so real but so far away at the same time..

"Everything! You have a duty to the people of Athens! You are their king and therefore king of all gods and goddesses! You can't give up your title for some... mortal! That is against the law Titan! The great gods before you could come and take away your powers forever do you want to hold that burden the rest of your immortal life?!" The blonde haired man asked.

I was so confused at this point but intrigued. "Theseus!" Titan yelled banging his hand on the wall causing one of the wooden boards to fall apart from the wall. "She was different! I was in love Theseus don't you understand that!?"

"I clearly understand that, but why would you want to leave when the world needs you at the most Titan? People will die, good people without you havoc and chaos will spread over the world and all that will be left of it is darkness." Theseus said softly.

"Fine...but I will always hate mortals and for that... I will put a dark curse on the world."

"Titan, what do you mean? You can't hurt mortals, we are their protectors not predators." Theseus asked with confusion written upon his face. I was leaning into the conversation trying to understand whatever they were disagreeing on. "Not anymore. This is the day I mark history...the day a new era begins."

"Titan you don't know what your-"

"Don't tell me I don't know what I'm doing!" Titan snapped as he grabbed a large trident. It was as tall up to his shoulder height and that was pretty tall. He closed his eyes and smiled wickedly to himself. Suddenly he pointed the trident towards the sky as the roof of the warehouse blew off. I looked at him in fear as the wind started to blow rapidly, pieces of my hair blew as the wind picked up speed. I held onto a pipe that was leading right into the wall as Titan spun the trident around in circles. "Please stop!" Theseus yelled, shielding his eyes from the force of the strong wind.

Lightning clashed from the sky as the trident started to glow. The golden lightning cackled above the sky. The sound of thunder was heard along with a dark chuckle from Titan. He held a firm grip on the trident as it started to glow even brighter. "Titan...you...can't...do...this!" Theseus yelled as he squinted his eyes. Theseus hands started to glow as the light emerged from his hand, ready to strike Titan.

I couldn't understand what was happening or any of this exactly. Heck I didn't even know why this was happening.

He threw the golden light at the trident as Titan didn't even flinch, the lightning and thunder boomed vigorously. I covered my ears as the sound of shrieking was heard. I looked over to see the lightning scratching against the trident. "You're to late Theseus," Titan said as he slowly started to disintegrate. He chuckled darkly as the wind started to slow down, "Be ready Theseus... Titan's curse is coming." and with one last wicked smile he vanished.

* * *

I popped up out of my bed breathing heavily as sweat beaded against my forehead. I swallowed deeply as I looked around the room. Bewilderment locked against my features as I got up out of the bed. The sound of the wind howling against my window was the only thing heard other than the sound of my fast heart beat. That was the scariest, most intense dream I have ever had in my entire life.

It felt so real...so alive as if it really happened. It was almost as if I could reach out and grab it. _It was only a dream, only a dream._ I thought to myself as I put a hand against my heart. It was beating so fast I thought it would pop out of my chest.

I walked into my bathroom and went to the sink bending down as I splashed cold water against my face. I looked into the mirror and screamed as I saw Titan's face appear in the mirror. I looked back and saw that there was nothing but the toilet and the shower curtain. I leaned against the counter of the sink as I put a hand over my mouth to stop the gut wrenching horror that struck me like lightning. I felt a cold presence against my neck as it made shivers runs up and down my spine. I felt as if I wasn't alone as if someone was watching me discreetly without my acknowledgement.

I covered my mouth to stop the screams and cries that wanted to spill out of my mouth. I blinked my eyes a couple times as I took a couple of hard breaths of air. Something about this just didn't feel right at all. None of this felt right. Everything just seems out of the ordinary all of a sudden and it was a scary feeling.

I walked out of the bathroom as I went over to my window and jiggled the lock making sure it was completely locked. I hoped into my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I was scared to close my eyes, maybe it was a dream. But something about it didn't feel like a dream. It was like I was transported into another person's mind or feeling... I don't know, but what I do know is that nothing about it was true or real. It was just a insignificant dream my mind made up to scare me away from the fear I was already feeling...

* * *

Author's Note- Hey guys I hoped you liked this chapter!:) tell me what you think about the whole dream and stuff I want to hear what you thought about that part and what it means:) Keep up the amazing reviews!:) I hoped this chapter cleared up some of the information in the last chapter:)

-Taylor:)


	12. Chapter 12

The Fallen

Ally's POV

I woke up the morning in a hustle as I found that I over slept. I quickly pulled on a tan cardigan and yellow tank with dark blue jeans and ugs. It was kind of my Fall/ Winter outfit setting. I didn't have time to take a shower so I decided I would take one right after school. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair letting my bangs curve over the side of my forehead. I added a small amount of mascara to my non-lengthy eye lashes just for a touch of volume.

I ran downstairs not feeling the need to eat. I strolled down the sidewalk looking at the small amount of beauty in the neighborhood. There were little trees and I didn't see that much grass. I can't believe I didn't even notice the small amount of nature we have in this small neighborhood.. which kind of made me upset. I shrugged it off the school came into view.

I saw Joyel eating an apple on the concrete steps as I ran through the parking lot and sat next to her.

"Hey Joy." I said sweetly putting my bag to the side.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?" I asked. She wouldn't give me exact eye contact so I knew something was up. "Nothing."

"Oh come on Joy I could read you like a book don't lie to me now we're bestie's not frenemies." I said giving her shoulder a slight nudge to lighten the mood. But honestly I wasn't in the best mood either. The dream last night still frightened me to death and I didn't know what to do about it.

"I have to go back to Chicago and we have to leave today but it's only because my mom wants me to be with my grandma the rest of the week. we won't be able to see her until spring break so she wants us to spend as much time as we can before her job goes haywire."

"Why can't you just stay with me?"

"Because I can't mom wants to see her mom and dad has to stay here for work because he has a patient. I'm really sorry, it's not like I want to leave you but she's my grandma. Family first." she said with a weak smile. I patted her shoulder, "Everything is going to be just fine you deserve to go see your family, it was hard enough to move to a new state."

"Thanks Ally." she gave me a tight hug as the bell rung for first period. We hurriedly collected our things and walked into the building. I veered into the hallway and opened my locker, quickly shoving in my textbooks and book bag. I closed it and ran into my first period just before the tardy bell rung. "Want to tell me why you're late Ms. Dawson?" Mr. Randal asked as he tilted his glasses down to his nose.

"Sorry I was talking to my friend."

"Dawson has a friend?" Kira spoke up as the class bursted into laughter, "Ok class that is enough, you may take a seat Ally." Mr. Randal said as I nodded and took a seat in the back right corner of the room. As Mr. Randal was writing notes on the board for us to copy a piece of balled up paper hit me right in the head. I looked over to see Kira pointing to it signaling for me to open it. I gave her a strange stare and opened it.

Why did you attack Cassidy? -Kira

I looked up and stared at her in shock. Word got out that quickly? I shook my head and grabbed a pencil out and started writing:

**I had nothing to do with that at all so just leave me alone Kira, this has nothing to do with you heck it has nothing to do with involving me but if Cassidy wants to make up lies that I would never do let her go ahead and do that. I'm the one that does her homework and she blackmails me if I don't, if anything I should be scared of her.** **-Ally**

I crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it back at her. She opened it and looked at me giving me simple glare. But I was not in the mood to protest. Too many things were lingering on my mind. Besides that, where is Austin? Not like I care or anything... but seriously where is he?

I sighed and continued writing down my notes as Mr. Randal started the lesson on Greek mythology, this was going to be a long long month of this junk.

After an hour of the painful lecture on Cupid and Apollo which I seemingly didn't care about the bell rang and I quickly collected my things. I walked past the girls giving me glares and into the hallway as someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "Hey Ally do you want to hang out after school today?" Dallas asked sweetly.

Then all of it came back to me, the Ravenswood killing, Dallas being a main suspect everything. At the moment I didn't want to be anywhere near Dallas or have anything to do with him. I wanted answers and I wasn't going to get them from him that was a definite.

"Sorry Dallas I have like tons of homework to do."

"Oh maybe we could do it together." He asked taking my hand in his and flashing me a perfect smile that made my heart speed up.

"I don't know I think my mom is coming home tonight and she has this big policy on no boys at the house..." I felt my cheeks blush at the memory of Austin coming over the night I went to Persephone with Joyel, him and Elliot.

"Oh she does? Ok maybe we could go do homework together at Sound wave?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Sorry Dallas I really am but I can't mom likes me to be home when she gets to the house maybe another time?" I said as the bell rang for lunch I slowly slipped away from him and entered into the hallway feeling the need to take in a large amount of air. I really couldn't breathe back there without feeling the need he might strangle me right on the spot.

"Choked up?"

I turned to see Austin leaning against the lockers. He was wearing all black with a red high tops and chains hanging from his jean hoops. "Why weren't you in history class?"

"Ah you noticed I was gone? Someones been paying attention." I rolled my eyes at his remark.

"You look like you're about to fall over and die. What's up with you?" He asked coming closer to me. For some strange reason, I was getting vibes from Austin and not the good kind. This buzzing started in my head and made me feel a bit dizzy making me tip over. "Whoa there tiger..." Austin came over and put a hand on my shoulder making me stand up straight. "You don't look so hot... want me to take you to the clinic?" He asked.

"No I'm ok. I just think I need something to eat that's all." I said with a weak smile. He observed me carefully and stepped back a few inches. He cocked his eyebrow and smiled. "Ok see you later." he said and with that walked down the hallway cutting into a corner.

I inhaled deeply and breathed out coming to my senses. I walked straight across the hallway and into the cafeteria as I saw Joyel waving her arms telling me to come over. I put on a small smile and strolled over to her getting looks from people. I sat down crossed my legs casually. "You ok Ally are you hungry?" She asked drinking some of her strawberry milk.

"No I'm good."

"What's wrong? You look all queasy like you're about to throw up." she said taking a bit out of her spaghetti. "Ew gross!" she yelled putting down her spork.

"What happened?" I asked. "They put soy sauce in the sauce! I am so making a complaint!"

"And I am so paying you for saving me from eating that disgusting food." I said with a smile. She laughed a little before drinking her milk. "I'm going to Bellona." I blurted out suddenly. She spitted out her milk and looked at me in disbelief.

"Are you crazy!?" She yelled.

"Nope." I stated popping the 'p'. I needed to find out some dirt on the Ravenswood killing and find any evidence proving that Dallas was a part of the death of Amy Phillips. It would kill me not knowing that I was hanging out with a killer much less dating him in public! "Babe, you're not going to Bellona I forbid you to walk on the ground of that town!" she yelled with amusement. But to me this wasn't funny in anyway I was serious. I needed to know what people we were getting involved with.

"Joyel I have to."

"But why?" She asked.

"I can't explain it."

"What do you mean you can't explain it? We're supposed to be best friends remember?" she said giving me the eyebrow. I smiled, "Joyel I know but this is kind of personal."

"Well then I'm coming with you."

"What? No you're not coming with me." I said sternly. I could tell she wasn't going to crack anytime soon but might as well try to. "Yes I am grandma can wait! I want the juicy details the 411!" she said evilly smacking her hands together. "Joyel don't play with me, I'm going alone and only alone so just chill out."

"Fine, but you owe me lunch at Sound wave when I get back."

"Ha ok then." I gave her a satisfactory smile and she just rolled her eyes continuing to eat her soy sauce spaghetti.

* * *

The bell finally rung for the last period of the day and I went straight to my locker determined to be on the next bus stop to Bellona as possible. I quickly slung my book bag over my shoulder and walked toward the door but not without being stopped by Kira. "What did you do to Cassidy!" she yelled pointing at me. Some people glanced at us giving her some strange faces.

"Nothing Kira. I had absolutely nothing to do with it."

"That's not what Cassidy said."

"Well Cassidy's a liar. She's the one always telling me what to do. Do I even look capable of beating her up?" I said pointing to myself. She laughed manically, "You're pathetic Dawson just pathetic." and with that she sashayed into the other hallway leaving me speechless for words.

"Don't listen to her she's just being a bitch." I looked around once more to see Austin standing there arms folded over his chest.

"Did you see that whole thing?" I asked. He nodded softly and I blushed from embarrassment. "Where you headed out to?" he asked.

"Oh nowhere just going over to Bellona." Might as well tell him the truth it's not like he's got anybody to tell. "Bellona?" he said as his body tensed. His soft features went hard but I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Yeah. Well I got to get going."

"Why are you going to Bellona?" he asked intensely.

"Oh no reason just wanted to check out the Ravenswood academy Dallas has been bragging about since day one." I saw his features tighten when I said the word Dallas. I could tell they have met each other before and it didn't turn out well. "Ravenswood Academy is a bunch of crap if you ask me."

"I never asked." I stated.

"I know but seriously I wouldn't go to Bellona. If you're in the wrong area at the wrong time something bad could happen."

"Austin I don't need a lecture I am not a little kid." I said putting a hand on my hips. He always knew how to irritate me at the right moments.

"You look like one." he said with a smirk. "I am going to Bellona Austin."

"Wasn't trying to stop you." he said and with that he walked away and out of sight.

I huffed and ran through the parking lot as I walked down the sidewalk and found a bus stop. I printed out the bus schedule after lunch during free period and found out that the bus was coming right after school.

The bus pulled over and I got on giving the man 5 bucks. "Bellona please." He gave a silent nod and started pulling the bus back onto the road.

An hour passed and I stepped off the bus. I looked around absorbing the detailed features of Bellona. Bellona wasn't exactly picture perfect as it sounded. You could probably imagine cobblestones, perfect rose bushes. Grass and hill land which would make it beautiful for morning sunrises but Bellona was the exact opposite.

The concrete had cracks in between, ivy vines lined up against worn out and torn down buildings. Lights flickered and people who live here would most likely be poor and have to dumpster dive to find valuable items. There was only one rich part of Bellona and that was near Ravenswood Academy. It was a rich neighborhood called Prior Wood probably where Dallas and Elliot lived.

It was cold so I pulled out my long sweater and beanie along with some gloves. My cardigan was barely fluffy enough to be considered a sweater. Bellona was pretty cold during Fall and got even colder by the Winter.

I walked down a small sidewalk as a small cafe came into view. I stepped inside the building pulling off my gloves as I found myself a seat. I brought some extra money which I always carried in my back pack for lunch money purposes. "Welcome to Sunny Side may I take your order?" A lady with flaming orange hair and freckles asked with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

I got the nerve to get straight to the point, "Do you know a guy named Dallas Centino?" I asked. "Sorry ma'am but we don't serve boys that are hot at this place." she said: sarcasm dripping from her lips.

"So I'm taking you know of him?"

"Yeah why?" she asked blandly. "I read an article on the Ravenswood Academy killing, I was hoping you could fill in some gaps that are missing from this story." I said with a courteous smile. She smiled wickedly in return, "It's going to cost you..."

"Excuse me?" I said bewildered.

"You heard me. If you want me to talk it's going to come with a cost." she said simply.

"How much?"

"Twenty." I started at her in shock. "Fifteen." I bargained.

"Twenty."

"10 that's all I'm going with take it or leave it." I said with a small smile. She rolled her eyes and shook my hand. I pulled out two five dollar bills and handed it to her. She stuffed the money in her shirt as she put down the note pad and took a seat across from me. "Everyone knew Dallas he was the most popular boy at Ravenswood Academy along with some boy but we thought he was socially awkward so we try to put him out of this whole story." she said simply. "Anyways," she continued. "Dallas was super popular and was dating Amy Phillips. I don't know why she was the loser of the entire school but had a lot of money even more than Dallas and Elliot combined."

"Money? How much?" I asked with interest.

"We're talking about private yachts, exclusive parties, her fathers own beach club rich!" she stated.

"Wow." I was speechless Amy was rich but why was she not popular at school? Did Dallas only use her for the money? Why would killing her involve him in getting any part of her investment?

"Yeah big wow, anyways one day Ethan Headers found her dead in her car on the school campus. Dallas was accused one of the suspects but there was absolutely no evidence stating he was guilty of the crime."

"Her parents must of been devastated." I said sadly. To find out your own daughter was killed and finding no justice for the person who did it. It's just so painful.

"They were the ones that suspected Dallas as the murderer in the first place. But his stupid rich parents bailed him out of jail and that was the end of that case." she said with a sigh. "Did they ever come here to Sunny Side?"

"Yeah it was her birthday and we had to sing to her. He paid us real well but it was kind of weird."

"Weird? How?" I asked.

"That was the night before she got killed. It was her 16th birthday." she said observing her manicure.

"How old was Dallas?" I asked.

"16 but older than her by 2 months."

"Do you think he did it?" I asked as she looked me in the eyes. She shrugged, "I don't know all I do know is that one day he started acting really strange and I don't know why. He was in everybody's business. He was popular but he was also annoying."

"When did he start acting strange?" I asked.

"I think a month after his 16th birthday. He stopped doing activities after school. Quit the football and baseball team his accuse was too pathetic, something about family-oriented crap."

"Family?" I asked more to myself than to her. Why would he quit all his activities for family stuff. Trust me no one would do that even I wouldn't do that and I have nothing important to do after school. "But he was also hanging around this guy all the time." she added.

"What guy?"

"I don't know his name but all I know is he hung out with some guy, he was also rich too. One of my friends dated him."

"Oh well thank you for your time." I said with a small smile.

"That exceeded my time limit it's going to cost you extra." she said with a smirk. I sighed and pulled out 5 dollars. She tucked it into her shirt. "Nice doing business with you." and with that she left.

I collected all the information the waitress just told me and added it up to the article on the killing. Things just weren't adding up. Why would he kill her for her money? I massaged my forehead and got out of the seat as I walked out of the cafe. I walked down the sidewalk until I found a small alley way. I veered into and saw that it was getting dark. Of course luck was on my side it had to get dark while I was in an alley in Bellona... great.

I strolled through the alley as little houses came into view. They were definitely the poor ones. Pipes were laid on the ground. Water dripped down from the top of the roofs. The doors were bent and crooked and the porch steps would look like they would cave in any minute.

I looked around and saw that I was lost. I didn't even know the way out of here. Suddenly I saw a lady walking up the front porches of a house with small Kroger bags and a lamp. "Um hello ma'am?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled wickedly. "May I help you?" she asked with envy. Her eyes looking at my sweater and beanie.

I got an uncomfortable vibe from her and held my accessories tighter. "Yes how do you get from here back to a bus stop into Miami?" I asked. "Where do you live sweetie?" she asked.

"Ashbrook. It's a neighborhood in Miami."

"You're a long way from home. To get from Bellona to Ashbrook, Miami it's kind of a long trek." she said with concern. "I think I can manage. Care to tell me where the next bus stop is from here?"

"Yeah but my memory is a bit foggy..." she said with a trick smile. I rolled my eyes, "Are you serious?"

"Is it near Prior Wood? No, Nutree lane?" she suggested her face lost in fake concentration. I pulled out my wallet until she stopped me, "I want the beanie." she said looking at the hat like it was pure gold. "But it's cold."

"Do you want to get home or stay here in the dark I wouldn't mind the second one." she stated. I sighed and handed her my beanie, "Oh and those gloves look warm and toasty."

"Oh come on." she held out her hands. I groaned and handed her the gloves as she smiled in satisfaction. "The bus stop is right up there go straight and turn a right the main road should be there along with the bus stops the bus should be here in 10 minutes." I quickly thanked her and walked in the direction I was told to go. Suddenly I heard a crunch right behind me. I walked faster trying to not look back as the sound of another persons feet got even closer. I darted off into a run at full speed but the other persons feet matched the same amount of speed I was going.

I saw the main road and the bus stop sign and ran toward it. I ran up to the bus pole trying to catch my breath. I turned around and screamed as I saw the lady who gave me directions dead on the ground. She was bleeding badly and all I could do is stare in complete shock. I saw a payphone and pulled 2 quarters out of my bag as I dialed in 911. "Hello ma'am what's your emergency?"

"There's a l-lady s-she's bleeding and-" I looked over and saw that the woman was gone. She was like completely gone. No trace of her existence was there whatsoever... "Hello ma'am are you still there?" the woman on the phone asked. I stared in shock as I ended the call putting the phone back on the hook. I slid down as tears poured down my eyes. She was right there... I could have sworn it! I swallowed and wiped away my tears. I wanted to go home and to go home now.

I pulled the payphone off the hook and tried to dial in Joyel's number but I remembered she had to go to Chicago for the rest of the week. I bit my lip as I realize there was only one other persons number I remembered. I dialed in Austin's number quickly. He answered on the second ring, "Hello?" he asked in a daze.

"A-austin?" I stuttered as I tried conceal my overwhelming fear.

"Ally? What's wrong?" he asked with concern. "Please just come get me I want to go home." I begged. "Where are you I'm own my way."

"I'm in Bellona just please hurry." I pleaded and with that I put the phone back on the hook. I walked over to the bench and started to cry. Everything was scaring me. The dream, Dallas, my hallucinations. This was the scariest thing I have ever seen in my entire life. I just wanted to fall to my knees and scream.

I looked up and across the rode as the person in the black ski mask looked at me once again. Fear built up inside me as he started to cross the road. I got off the bench and screamed as his eyes were only stuck on me. _Beep beep! _I looked over to see Austin in a black jeep. I looked at the road as the person in the black ski mask was gone.

Austin came over to me and turned me around to face him. "Ally?" he asked. All I could do was stare at him in shock. I was lost for words... I was lost in general. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I looked him in the eyes. He didn't say anything else as he took this moment to embrace me in a tight hug. I hugged him back tightly and let the tears come as they wanted.

He smelled of roses and lavender with a hint of mint. It was the most seductive but beautiful smell. He soothed my hair as I bit my lip, I did not want to cry in front of Austin. But I couldn't help it I really couldn't. "Shh, don't cry Ally you're safe now."

* * *

Author's Note- I know it's like super long (4,202 words long lollll) Ok so tell me what you think don't be shy to review I want a lot of reviews on this chapter:) And also tell me what you think about the whole Dallas information stuff love to hear your opinions!:) Keep up the amazing reviews!:)

-Taylor:)


	13. Chapter 13

The Fallen

Ally's POV

The drive back to Ashbrook, Miami was peaceful but silent and scary. Every time I closed my eyes I could see the black ski mask, the dead lady and worst of all the man from my dream Titan. Austin's eyes were fixed on the road as he parked right on the side of my house. He breathed deeply as if trying to collect his thoughts, it was hard to tell what he was thinking in the first place. "You going to be ok Ally?" he asked taking the keys out of the ignition.

"Yeah I'll be fine thanks for picking me up." I said sweetly.

"No problem. What were you doing in the front of an alley way do you realize how dangerous that could be?" he said with a bit of sympathy and concern. He sounded like my mom if you ask me.

"I was just trying to look for a bus stop and this lady told me the directions and then..."

"And then what?" he asked intently. I looked out the window, too afraid to say anything. He would probably think I was some lunatic that needed to get some help and fast.

He put a hand on my shoulder, "Ally you can tell me. I won't judge." I looked into his eyes as the warmth of his hand on my shoulder game me a shock of electricity. I looked at his V-neck shirt and saw that there was a music note right on his heart. It was glowing a yellow color and I couldn't help but stare at the beauty for awhile longer. He cleared his throat and I looked up at his eyes that were now purple. I swear I am just seeing things... this is just a simple illusion.

"Your eyes..." I said softly as he smirked.

"What?" he asked. "They're purple.."

Suddenly his eyes turned back to his normal brown chocolate color, "Must be the lighting." he stated.

"I guess.."

I sighed and opened the door stepping out, "Thank you." He nodded and started his engine again driving off into the night. I saw my moms car in the driveway and my breath hitched. She couldn't be home this early...

I ran to the porch steps and dug through my bag pulling out the house key and inserting into the lock as it made a soft click. I stepped inside and the smell of mint, cologne and pepper mint hit me. I coughed a bit as I wafed the air away it was way too strong for my nostrils to handle. I walked into the kitchen and heard giggles and the laughter of a man coming from the dining room.

I poked my head inside the dining room as I saw my mom sitting there with a man, chatting away. "And so then when she was toddler she used to-.. Ally?" she looked at me squinting her eyes a bit. "Hey mom." I said shyly as the man turned around.

I gasped as it was Cassidy's dad Drew Anderson. "What is he doing here?" I asked not afraid to hide back any mix of anger in my voice. "Honey this Drew An-"

"I know who he is and I want him out of this house like now." I snapped. I don't know but I had a feeling the only reason he was hear is to get answers about what happened to his precious daughter Cassidy but I had nothing to do with it so he can just get his fancy butt out of here. "Allison Marie Dawson!"

I gave her a sharp glare as Drew sat there in confusion. He's such a little...

"Go up to your room this instant we will talk about this later!" my mom yelled as she pointed to the stairs. If only she knew he was just using her for answers. "Now Allison!" she barked at me. I jumped in fear and ran up the stairs into my room slamming the door shut.

I jumped on my bed as I cried and I cried hard. I felt like running away from all of this. No more school no more bullies, no more scary hallucinations... every trouble in the world would disappear out of my life just like that... and that's what I am going to do.

I jumped off my bed and into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After five minutes of consistent scrubbing I stepped out and dried off. I quickly pulled on some jeans and a blue "Great Wolf Lodge" sweatshirt with dark blue jeans and brown ugs. It will have to do, it was barely warm outside. Scratch that it wasn't warm outside no matter what.

I brushed my teeth and quickly curled the ends of my hair just to give it some volume. I slipped on some gloves and grabbed my leather bag grabbing some left over money I stored up from working at the local library this past summer and my cell phone.

I just needed to get away from here for a while and come to my senses or what common sense I had left of me. Everything seemed so out of the ordinary these days and I think this get away might be the huge cut for me.

I smiled in the mirror and walked out of the room locking my door. I quietly tip- toed down the stairs and out the door without getting seen by Drew or my mom which made this job 10 times easier than it looked like. I jumped off the porch steps and into the dark of the night. At this time of night I would be scared out of my pants to do this kind of thing but I felt more like a rebel tonight... not that I would go through with that well enough to be considered a real rebel.

I walked down the road and out of the neighborhood. The sound of cars and loud music from club Gorilla scared me little but intrigued me in a way. I passed the street making sure there were no cars passing by and made it to the club building. The music was so loud my chest was vibrating to the beat and rhythm of the music. I had to find a way to get inside there without getting caught by the guards.

I got an idea and bent down on my knees. The line was long and it would be hard to catch me under here. I crawled my way to the front and easily slipped into the building without being caught. Those guards are getting paid too much money if they couldn't catch me. Now that the music was closer my body was shaking and vibrating. It was so loud but it felt good. I felt free in a way no one could probably could understand. All it took was music to lead me to another place.

I looked toward the back off the club and saw Austin being hauled out by two men. Austin was definitely putting up a fight. His legs were frantically kicking but his upper body was perfectly fine he seemed calm in the face almost as if he was pretending to freak out the whole time.

I pushed through the crowd longing to get closer to Austin. I jumped over the crowd to see that Austin was gone... strange I thought I just saw him.

I pulled through the crowd even more until I found a red door. I opened it and there was only darkness. I looked to the right and saw some boys smoking along with some girls that were making casual talk around a small fire.

And then there was a path straight and only straight. Since Austin was nowhere around here I walked straight into the dark of the forest. I moved branches around as I heard the sound of men grunting.

"Don't let him go!" A man said. I ran behind a tree and poked my head out to see what was happening.

A man with dark hair with streaks of green highlight running through it lit a fire. I looked over to see Austin, his hands tied behind his back as rope was tied around his waist to a tree. He looked calm a little too calm for my liking...

A man with dirty blonde hair and strikingly good looks towered over Austin watching him like a hawk. "You've been running for a long time kiddo." The blonde hair man said with a playful look.

Austin just starred at him no emotion not even one of his famous smirks played on his face. "Don't associate with the enemy Lucas." the brown haired man yelled as he threw wood into the fire. "Darian, don't tell me what to do I'm playing my cards right." Lucas snapped. The guys were muscular but not bulky. They were definitely over 5 feet tall.

Lucas rolled his eyes and laid them back on Austin's which seemed calmed at the moment. "You really thought you could do away with us before Titan's curse?" Lucas said cocking an eyebrow. There went that word again... Titan's curse. The dream couldn't have been real... it just couldn't. Titan's curse is just a figure of my imagination.

"Demeter's been looking for you." Darian spoke. "You don't know how many people want your head on silver plate."

"Why don't you kill me now? It won't do you no good." Austin said with no fear in his voice. Why would he want them to kill him? Death is painful ya know. "Yeah it will you can rot in the underworld forever." Lucas said sitting down on the ground. I poked my head in closer to hear the conversation.

"You mean Hell? Like I care." Austin said giving the ropes a little tug. "Demeter doesn't scare me."

"He is the one who found out your darling secret, who else knows what he can do." Darian stated poking the fire as sparks flew. "I wouldn't mind killing you but breaking Demeter's order isn't without consequence."

"He already got me banished what more does he want? He's just as greedy as his father." Austin said with annoyance. By this time I was confused as the scene unfolded before my eyes. Suddenly someone grabbed my shirt and threw me forward right into the dirt. "Well well well... looks like we've got an eavesdropper." Lucas said as I tried getting to my feet. I looked up at Austin as his eyes went wide with fear. A guy emerged from the darkness and came into perfect view.

His hair was slicked back. It was a silver color a color not likely to be found on a human unless it was dyed... hopefully it is. His style was sort of vintage with of victorian in it. It looked more like 18th century England style.

Lucas and Darian suddenly stood up bowing their heads gracefully. "My lord..." they said perfect unison. "I see you went along with the plan nicely." The man said smoothly as he strolled over to Austin fully unaware of me. "Ascelpius how are you? I see that you have a custom to the regular human life style."

"What do you want Demeter." he snapped but his eyes still looking at me intensely.

"Your heart and the heart of the savior."

"Ha, like I would give you my heart. I may be on this Earth but I'm not stupid." Austin said with amusement. "Who is the savior Ascelpius! I know you're working with Boreas!"

"And I know you got me banished just so you could secretly kill me!" Austin shouted back. I got the strength to get on my feet. "Leave him alone."

Everyone looked at me. Lucas and Darian let out a laugh and Demeter smirked evilly as he strolled over to me. He tilted my chin as I shook under his soft touch. "Who is this?" Demeter asked. _Don't say a thing..._ A voice said in my mind. I looked over and saw Austin looking at me intently.

Demeter jerked my chin harshly to meet his eyes. "Well?"

"I don't have to answer to you." I snapped back at him. He smirked at me evilly. "Playing hard to get?" He said as he placed his hand on my leg. _Don't let him get the better of you just stand still._ I did as the voice commanded and stood still.

Demeter gave me a seductive playful look. "You are a beauty." Demeter stated as he gracefully caressed my cheek. "It's a shame a powerful god fell for a human like you."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Well-"

"Demeter you better shut your mouth or I'll snap you in half!" Austin barked. "You're pathetic." Demeter said as he leaned in to kiss my lips. Suddenly Demeter was thrown against a tree and hard. I was taken aback when I saw Austin's hand glowing a dark purple. "Y-your hand i-is..."

"There's no time for that come on." He yelled. I ran over and took his hand. After I realized the danger we were in I still managed to get a shock of electricity from his hand. "W-where are we going?!" I yelled as we ran past tree branches. "Does it look like it matters!?"

"Why was he trying to kiss me!?" I yelled as the parking lot of club Gorilla came into view. "Just give it a rest and keep up!" he yelled as we ran out of the dark woods and into the parking lot. Gold stream of light flew right past my head as I ducked. "Oh shoot. Come on!" Austin yelled as we found his car. He pulled out his keys and hopped into the drivers seat. I got inside the passengers seat quickly as he started the engine and backed out of the parking spot. He slammed his foot on the gas and exited the parking lot as we went full speed on the road.

"Can you slow down!?" I screamed he just smirked and stepped on the gas even more sending me forward against the dashboard. "You haven't told me who the heck that was!" I screamed as he turned a sharp turn on the road jerking me toward the window. "You can slow down now I don't see them!"

"That's what they want you to think. It's a mind-trick just hold still." Austin said calmly speeding down the road. I slammed down on an imaginary brake as I closed my eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know!" I screamed as he swerved back and forth on the road coming to a stop that threw me into the dashboard again. "You know it's kind of funny when your dainty little body gets slammed against that."

I glared at him, "What the heck is going on!?" I screamed in frustration. First Cassidy's father is just using my mom and now this!?

"I don't have to answer you."

"Ok now that's just being cold." I snapped at him. "Take me home now." I demanded.

"It's not safe at home you need to stay out of the clear." He said looking in the rear view mirror. "I don't care just take me home."

"I'm not taking you home you're staying here." He said sternly. "Not unless you tell me who that was and why he was trying to.. ya know get with this." I asked pointing to myself. He groaned slightly and looked at me. "Lets save the answers for another time." He pulled the car off the side of the road and drove down the road at normal speed.

"I'll call the police if you don't take me home."

"After I saved your ass in Bellona? Uh... I don't think so." He grabbed my leather bag and flung it took the back seat.

"I was desperate Austin!"

"Obviously." he snapped back. He kept his eyes on the road as he turned into a hotel parking lot. "We're staying in a hotel...together?" I asked.

"Yes is that a problem Dawson?" He asked.

"Can you please stop calling me that?"

"Ok gumdrop." he said with a wink. "Ok I take that back Dawson's better much better." He smiled at me and stepped out of the car. I hopped out and walked beside him and into the small building. We went up to the front desk as a man was on the phone. "Wait one second- yes sweetie I know and once I get the money we can go to Hawaii I've got a customer I'll talk to you later, ugh yes I love you too bye- hello may I help you?" the man asked with a smile.

"We want a room. Queen size bed and a master bathroom." Austin said quickly as if in a rush to be somewhere. The man quickly typed something into his computer quickly and handed Austin a key. "217 is available. Go straight down the hallway to the end and take a left." Austin nodded and walked toward the end of the hallway. I caught up with him as he slid in the key and opened the door. We stepped inside and he closed the door behind us locking it.

"This is nice." I said sitting down on the queen sized bed.

"It's alright." He said taking off his shirt. He threw it to the side revealing his muscular 6 pack and toned chest. I couldn't help but blush and feel my heart speed up even faster. "I'm going to go take a shower." he said bending over me and grabbing a towel. I looked at his chest and right on his heart was a music note. It glowed a fiery yellow.

It almost looked engraved into his chest. I suddenly put my hand over top of it as electricity thrived through my body, wispy clouds of fog clouded my eyes as I was engulfed in pure darkness..

* * *

I found myself in a club. The music was loud and tall muscular men were gambling by a nearby table. The smell of cigarette and alcohol filled my nostrils making me gag a little. I saw Austin at a pool table. I walked over to him. "Austin!" I yelled right in his face. But he didn't seem to notice me one bit.

Suddenly a girl with long blonde hair strutted up to Austin. "We need to talk Austin."

"Not now Artemis." Austin said keeping eye contact on the pool table. "Ascelpius." she snapped.

"Dear God Artemis can't you ever leave me alone. I know you've been stalking me the past 4 weeks I can sense you ya know." He said slamming down his pool stick. "What if I said I'm only stalking you to give you an offer."

"Look I know you're only here for one thing Artemis and I'm not giving it to you." Austin said walking past her and sitting himself on a bar stool. "Water please." He requested giving the man 4 dollars. I stared at the two of them in confusion. What are they talking about?

She took Austin's chin and tilted it toward her face, "Don't you still love me Ascelpius?" she asked desperately.

He looked her straight in the eye, "No Artemis. Whatever we had is over."

"Stop being in denial!" she snapped. "I am not in denial I am being honest."

"Well you weren't so honest when Demeter told your father you fell in love with a human now were you?" she said observing her manicure. He glared at her and spoke up, "Just tell me why you're here."

"I got a message from Hera.."

"And..." Austin said waiting for an answer. "Your future doesn't look so bright. She sent me to stop you from doing the wrong thing."

"You've got to be kidding me. She sent me a babysitter?" Austin looked beyond pissed in his eyes but I could tell he was trying to maintain his cool. "Not to babysit just to watch over." she said flirtatiously. "Look I love Hera she's my best friend but we can't associate anymore that way out of bounds." Austin said sipping on his water. I sat there staring at the two.

Something must have happened between him because Artemis is sitting to close to him for my liking. Was it bad I was getting kind of jealous at how close they were? "I know Austin but I begged her to help you."

"Well guess what I don't need your help Artemis I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"Ascelpius are you even aware of how many people want to kill you? You have a long list of enemies. Demeter is the top one especially since he got you banished. Falling for a human Ascelpius? Seriously?"

"I will not be mocked by you Artemis. Don't forget what your father tried doing to Mount Olympus. Trying to over rule Zeus, your father was a moronic as I thought." Austin said sipping casually on his water. Artemis glared at him, "You don't know what you're doing. The gods could storm down here and take your powers away for good." she stated.

"And look at me now I'm still here in the flesh in blood." he slammed down his glass and got off the bar stool.

"I'm just trying to warn you!" she yelled after him.

"From what Artemis!?" he yelled.

"Killing her!" she said in desperation. "From killing who?" she looked away from Austin not looking him in the eyes. He put his hands on her shoulder and shook her so that she would face him. "From killing who Artemis?" she sighed as she gave up and looked him in the eyes.

"From killing Allison Dawson."

* * *

The dark cloud disappeared and I my vision came back to normal. Suddenly I was pushed on the bed my hands pinned from Austin's tight grip. "You weren't supposed to do that."

"You tried to kill me!" I yelled at him his expression calm. I kicked my feet as he leaned down more of his weight on top of me. So many thoughts ran through my mind. "You tried to kill me! This whole time! That night on the Minerva you pushed me out of the seat! You were going to kill me!" I screamed at him.

"I was but you're still here aren't you?" he asked rhetorically. "You were thinking about killing me now weren't you! You lied to me! I can't go home because it wasn't safe you were trying to kill me in this very room all to yourself! You've been the one talking inside my mind all this time!" I struggled beneath his grip as I felt tears slid down my cheek. This was it...this was the end.

"Trust me if I was going to kill you I would have let you died on Minerva but here you are." he pointed out.

"Oh yeah this makes me a whole lot better now!" I screamed kicking my feet. "It's useless Ally." he said as I started to cry from frustration and desperation. I kicked my legs even more. _Calm down and just relax..._

A voice said in my mind soothingly. "Calm down and relax..." I repeated in a daze. It was like my whole body went into submission... "W-what are y-you?" I managed to stutter out. "Ally.."

"Don't Ally me. I want to know what's going on and I want to know now." I snapped. My head was getting this buzz feeling that made me a bit dizzy. "Ally if I tell you, you can't repeat this to anyone not even your friend."

"But she's my best friend...we tell each other everything." I said softly.

"You can't Ally if you do consequences will happen just trust me ok say you won't."

"I won't I promise." I said with sincerity. He got off me and sat me up. "I'm a god."

I covered my mouth to conceal my laughter, "Don't mess with me Austin. Tell me what you really are a vampire? Werewolf? Zombie?" I suggested. "Does it look like I'm joking." he stated blandly.

"I'm actually a fallen god now. I was banished to earth after Demeter sold me out to the supreme gods. It was out of my fathers hand to stop this but it's not like he cared to begin with. Poseidon had him in the palm of his hands from the beginning." I listened intently nodding for him to continue as I was still trying to absorb the new information.

"Boreas a fallen god himself gave me an offer that he could make me human and feel things if I.."

"If you killed me but why would he want you to kill me?" I asked getting the gist of all of this. "Because only a true air to the throne can kill another god that is just as powerful."

"What do you mean?"

"Boreas is only a descendant. He's got the blood of his family but he is not a purebred."

"I am and was air to the throne until Demeter destroyed that." he looked at me his eyes pitch black. "But why me? Why kill me out of all people that could be an actual god?" I asked.

"Actually Ally... you're a goddess."

"A what..?" I asked blinking my eyes a few times. "You're Titan's long lost daughter Athena." he said proudly. There was that word again Titan. The dream flooded my memory once again. His wicked smile, his menacing laughter...

"Don't tell me that."

"Why not. You should be proud. He was and still is the greatest god of our generation without him your world would perish into chaos and destruction."

"Because he's the curse! He's Titan's curse!" I yelled in fear.

"How do you know about that?" He asked. "I had a dream one night... it scared me I can't imagine me being his long lost daughter ever." I said as chills went up and down my spine. "Someone's been tampering with your mind." he said looking me straight in the eyes. "What do you mean tampering?" I asked. "Someone allowed you to see that dream. Your mind didn't do that on your own that's impossible if you don't know how to do it."

"Who do you think it is?" I asked. "I don't know but if someone knows how to make you see the past then they must be really good at it." He said pulling a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What if Boreas knows you're working against his rules?"

"Then he can get shot with lightning because I could care less about his dumb rules." he said as he laid against a pillow.

"Why did you get kicked out of Mount Olympus in the first place?" I blurted out. I don't know why I wanted to get in his personal business but I was intrigued. "I fell in love." he stated.

"Well why didn't you go find her?"

"Our love is forbidden even if I am a fallen god." he said getting off the bed. "Why didn't you at least tell her?"

"If I do. It will ruin everything." and with that he walked into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Author's Note- I know so freaking loonngggg lol tell me what you guys think!:) Keep up the amazing reviews!:)

-Taylor:)


	14. Chapter 14

The Fallen

Ally's POV

"Are you ok?" Austin asked sitting on the bed. He came out of the shower 10 minutes ago and all I could do was just sit and stare at the ceiling. Everything was just too overwhelming. If I was Titan's long lost daughter did that mean I was adopted? Why would my own mother keep this from me and expect me not to find out...

"Ally, I know it's a lot to take in but everything is going to be ok. You're safe completely safe." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. It was a sweet gesture but horrifying thoughts filled my mind... Titan's curse.

"What is Titan's curse?" I asked. Austin stared at me his jaw tightening as if he was lost in thought. "I can't explain it really. It's complicated."

"It can't be more complicated than what you just told me a while ago."

"Ally-"

"Just tell me already. No more secrets." I said with a serious manner. I wasn't in the mood for his games tonight. He breathed deeply, "Titan's curse is and always will be the worst curse a god has cast upon the world... it's complicated so keep up if you can." I nodded my head for him to continue.

"Truth be told that Titan vanished a long time ago, but no one knows how. He was the ruler of Mount Olympus but he created Athens along with another Greek god named Theseus... he had an affair with a human and in Mount Olympus. Human and immortal love mixed together is forbidden."

"Is that why you got kicked out of Olympus?" I asked interrupting.

"Yes but I only got kicked out. If the Olympian gods found out about it they could take away my powers and any memory of Mount Olympus forever."

I sat there stunned for a while, "Why did you fall in love with a human knowing the consequences?"

"I was in love Ally. When in love you do crazy things. I knew the consequences but I didn't care... I thought my father would understand but he didn't mind banishing me after all. Then Demeter made it worse by framing me for a crime I did not commit. He placed Poseidon's trident in my sanctuary. A secret room behind my closet doors. That's how I got here." he stated.

"Why didn't you blame him?"

"I thought I would meet the love of my life. But that was until I knew the severe consequence. But back to the main topic. Titan's curse is a day when fallen gods can take over a humans body and destroy gods and goddess."

"Destroy?" I asked.

"Fallen gods aren't allowed through the gates of Mount Olympus. Humans are. It is the bridge to the after life... Mount Olympus is like putting someone on trial. It is mandatory if you want to get to the after life. Hell or Heaven. We gods are basically guardians. We protect the Heavens and the Earth."

"Then is Demeter trying to send you to you know... down there?" I asked pointing to the ground. He gave out a soft laugh. "Yes and if I'm out of the way he can take my dad's throne. I'm still alive so as long as I'm alive he can't get to the throne."

"But what about the underworld and all that?" I asked suddenly interested in his past history.

"Oh you don't want to go there." he said with a little laugh. How was the underworld in anyway found funny? "There is the gate keeper of the underworld. He is the one that is the bridge to the underworld and trust me you do not want an encounter with him."

"How can you get cast into Hell you're a god."

"Just because I'm a god doesn't mean I have done good in the world. Ally... I've killed a lot of people, I have a bunch of enemies that would love to see me dad and caged into Hell.." He said with no regret in his eyes.

"So what am I?"

"You're not a purebred."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked. "You're more human than you are goddess. You don't have powers and there is no way you can communicate with the gods." Austin said raking his fingers through his blonde locks.

"So why did you want to kill me in the first place?"

"I thought we were talking about Titan's curse" He stated sternly his jaw clenching and un-clenching as his body tensed.

"Well I changed the topic. Why were you trying to kill me I want to know."

"Some things are better left unsaid than heard." He said getting off the bed. I grabbed his hand and he stopped as I looked into his eyes. "Please?" I begged.

He sighed and sat back down on the bed, "Boreas promised me the ability of feeling. When we fall from Mount Olympus we lose the ability to feel anything physically and sometimes emotionally."

"Can you feel this?" I hit his shoulder and he sat still. "No am I supposed to?" he asked with confusion. I sat there in shock. This was too unreal to believe.

"If I turned into a human. I would be able to feel everything and anything. It's what I've always wanted..." he said making no eye contact.

"Can't you have both?"

"No. Having power and human ability is not a good mix. In order for it to not destroy you Olympian gods took away the ability to feel so it wouldn't kill the fallen god."

"So you can't die?" I asked once again. I don't know why but I was very suspicious and interested in all of this in a weird way. Any other girl would have ran for her life but not me. "Nope not unless I am cast into Hell."

"How does that happen?" He smiled at me and held out his hand gesturing me to take it. I gave him a confused look but took his hand in mine. One minute it was perfectly fine the next minute a golden light was glowing from the inside. He glided his hand off mine and put it over his heart. Suddenly his hand went literally inside his chest. I starred in amazement and horror as he groaned in pain.

He pulled out his heart as it started to beat softly. But still there he was... breathing and alive. "W-what a-are you doing?" I asked stuttering.

"It's my heart. It's the only way I can get cast into Hell... if someone takes this heart and burns it I will be thrown into Hell permanently." I stared in shock as his heart was beating right in the palm of his hand. It was beating and glowing a red with a hint of golden yellow. "All it takes is for someone to burn it right here." he pointed to the golden- yellow color in the center of his heart.

He smirked before carefully placing his heart back inside his chest with a small groan. The music note on his chest glowed for a while before turning back to it's original color. "Titan's curse is not a curse to be played with." he said distinctively.

"If a fallen god took over your body and forced you through the gates of Mount Olympus. You and the god could be thrown into the underworld with no way of getting out."

"But-"

"No but's Ally. I'm serious. You could die and never see your mom again. Titan's curse is what I'm trying to avoid you from getting caught up in." He said. His body going a bit lose. "Who can stop Titan's curse?" I asked.

"No one Ally. Titan disintegrated giving himself up and his powers to accomplish the curse. Titan is a part and made up Mount Olympus along with Athens. Theseus is barely keeping it alive as we speak. The only thing keeping the bridge to Heaven alive is the curse. Titan may still be alive inside the curse his powers are the only thing keeping the system in top shape.. we can't destroy the curse without knowing the consequence."

"There has to be some way do you know how many people will die!?" I yelled at him.

"Ally look at me. If we try to stop it Demeter will know.. he's already planning to take the throne away from my father and I." He said laying a hand on his forehead and massaging it slowly.

"Why did Boreas want me killed if he wanted to stop the curse?"

"I'm trying to figure that out myself actually.." he said easily laying back on the bed.

"Austin I need to go back home." I said suddenly. "Ally I can't let you go now. It's not safe especially at night. Fallen gods will be looking for people to swear oath to them and I can't have you begging at their mercy."

"Why do they need human bodies in the first place." I asked.

"Fallen gods can't pass without permission from Olympian gods. If they go in without permission they will be perished in other words thrown into the gates of Hell."

"Wow major punishment."

"You're telling me." he said flashing a smile. "So I'm taking you're Ascelpius?"

"Indeed." he said mocking a British accent. Suddenly my phone rang. I picked it up answering it, "Hello?"

"Hey Ally." Dallas said menacingly. "I ran into your friend Joyel, you should have stayed with me. Maybe your friend can pay the price."

"Let her go Dallas." I said calmly as I could. "Joyel seems to be having fun. This should be great... and look there's a car with her name written all over it." memories of the day Amy Phillips was killed inside a car flooded my mind and thoughts... I realized all I could hear was the line gone dead.

Worry filled my features, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing..." I said slipping under the covers. I couldn't tell Austin, this was my fight I didn't need him protecting me 24/7 I needed to do this alone... I was tired of running from my fears.

* * *

Author's Note- Looks like this covers up all your questions of the whole story but tell me what you think of this chapterrrr!:) Keep up the amazing reviews!:)


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note-

Hey guys. So I've been getting a lot of reviews saying this sounds just like Hush Hush and I've actually never heard of the book or read it until today and I noticed that are stories are very similar. I just wanted to say that I never tried to copy Becca Fitzpatrick's idea at all. I never even heard of the book until now. But just to lead it off track I will try to far it away from the book Hush Hush:) I don't want to copy at all because well it's just not fun if you copy and take the idea so I'll try to change a lot of things in the story to make it not the same:) I'm really sorry for the misunderstanding:(

-Taylor


	16. Chapter 16

The Fallen

Ally's POV

A couple minutes after I heard the soft sound of Austin snoring I quietly slipped out of the bed. I slipped on my ballet flats and grabbed Austin's keys to the black jeep. It wouldn't hurt to take his car for a while would it? I put the keys into my back pocket and opened the door, slowly slipping out. I walked down the corridor and through the main lobby escaping through the front doors.

The chill of the wind ran through my shirt giving me the chills. I found the jeep and hopped into the drivers seat. I grabbed my leather bag that Austin threw and sat it in my lap as I reached for my back pocket. But the keys were gone. Oh no Austin's going to kill me. (Not that he's already tried)

I checked my other pocket but it wasn't there, I groaned in annoyance. "Looking for these?"

I screamed as I found Austin sitting in the passengers seat dangling the keys on his index finger. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm stopping you from trying to save Joyel." I gave him a look. "I read your mind, you have an interesting mind by the way." he said huskily. He dangled the keys in my face as I reached out to snatch it but he pulled back right in time. "Why would you try going alone? Were you listening to anything I said in the past hour?"

"Austin give me the keys. I don't have time for this." I snapped at him.

He grimaced, "No one touches my baby."

I laughed, "You're joking. Just give me the keys." I reached over trying to snatch them as he pulled them back. "And when you need a ride in this car. I am the driver and the only driver got it?"

"Got it 100% got it now, can we please go?"

"Sure thang gumdrop." I sighed and got out of my seat walking over to the passengers side and jumping inside as I slammed the door. Austin winced lightly, "Be soft on her." he said with a playful laugh. I rolled my eyes and buckled up as he started the engine. It roared to life as he backed out of the parking lot. He stepped on the gas lightly as we pulled out of the parking lot. "Can you go any faster?" I asked.

"Why? So you can step on your imaginary brake?" he said in amusement. I glared at him. He sighed and stepped on the gas as we sped up. He passed a red light purposely. "Austin they have cameras for doing that stuff!" I yelled as we drove down the road faster than lightning. "Do I care?"

"Do you even have a drivers license? That's the real question." I asked as he turned on a curve making me slide right into him. "Do you really want me to answer that?" he said a smirk playing on his lips. We drove down the road 70 miles per hour and that was past the regular speed limit. Apparently Austin doesn't like to read inside or outside of school. Ravenswood Academy came into view as he pulled up in the parking lot.

"I thought we were going to Marino High."

"Well Dallas' car is here." Austin said unstrapping himself. "How do you know what his car looks like?"

"Did some research."

"You do research?" I asked getting out of the car. "Nope I just followed the trail. Gods and goddesses leave a golden trail if they aren't too far away."

"Austin! We could possibly following Demeter or Boreas!" I yelled hitting his shoulder knowing it wouldn't hurt him one bit. "It's definitely not Boreas or Demeter, an amateur would only know better to leave a trail a stupid one at that." He said locking the car. Suddenly were heard a large scream come from the building. I ran up to the door as it opened easily. "Ally!" Austin yelled in the distance but I was too caught up in the moment. I needed to find Joyel. I wasn't leaving without her.

The door slammed closed. I pulled on the handle's but the door wouldn't budge; I was locked inside...

I walked down the endless hallway. "Joyel!" I yelled passing a glass display of trophies.

I started into a run then into a dash down the hallway until I tripped and fell to my knees. "What the-" I looked back to see Elliot dead on the floor. I screamed as I stared in complete horror. How could Dallas be so horrible so... destructive.

I got up to my feet as I saw the library door opening slowly but creepily...

I walked toward it and slipped inside. I passed the front desk but stopped in my tracks as I saw a hand._Please don't let it be Joy please..._

I looked behind the desk and gasped as I saw Dallas. He was barely breathing. His body was shaking and his eyes were open. "D-dallas?" I got on my knees and held his hand softly as he shook violently. "Run..." He said breathing deeply. I took his advice and got up running out of the library as fast as I could. Suddenly I ran into someones chest, knocking me straight to the ground.

"Now where do you think you're going?"

I looked up and stared at the face in shock. "Elliot?! B-but you were just-"

"Dead over there? Yes, yes I was." he said with an amused smile. "How are you alive?!" I screamed backing up. "Quiet!" he barked and soon my lips were sealed shut. It felt like they were glued together and wouldn't pull apart.

"You're mine now." He grabbed my body hauling me over his shoulder and into the darkness of the hallway. Mumbled words came out from my raspy throat just barely. I kicked my feet hard. He grabbed my ankles, his hand glowing a dark purple color. Soon my legs felt as numb. My vision blurred and the darkness overthrew my eyes...

* * *

Author's Note- Was is it a shocker dropper or was it totally expected?:) You tell me in a review!:) Keep up all the amazing reviews!:)

-Taylor:)


	17. Chapter 17

The Fallen

Ally's POV

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of a loud bang. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty." A voice said. My eyesight came into view as I saw Elliot propped on a chair leaning back hands behind his head. I remembered why I was here. It all came rushing back, Dallas was barely alive in the school library, Joyel had gone missing... this was all too much.

I was just about to get up when I realized my hands were tied behind my back. "You aren't going anywhere for awhile sweetheart. So don't even bother." He got off the chair and tilted my chin up to meet his longing gaze.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"So many things. But what I want from you is that." He pointed to my chest and smiled wickedly.

"You're not getting my heart."

"Oh and how would you know that I would need your heart to succeed in my mission?" he said with a sinister laugh. "None of your business."

"It is because you have been hanging around Ascelpius haven't you. Don't bother trying to lie to me now it'll be no use now that I've caught you." He said pacing back and forth in slow strides.

"It's a shame it sure is a shame that you Titan's long lost daughter is associating with Ascelpius. A trader of Mount Olympus! I could see his face right now and it would be hysteric. I bet he wouldn't mind shoving you off the ends of the Earth with Ascelpius by your side."

"Austin is actually nice if you got to know him!" I argued. I wasn't going to let him get away with his words. They meant absolutely nothing to me.

"Ha! He's already got you in his trap. You stupid little girl. Do you realize all he wants is your heart so he can give Boreas the power to control Titan's curse? He wants to either go back to Mount Olympus or turn human completely. Do you realize the consequences of your heart in the wrong hands?" He asked with a straight face.

"Well Austin's different! He's changed now."

"Ascelpius will never change not even in 100 years and trust me it has been longer than that in Olympian times."

"Why do you want my heart in the first place?" I asked changing the subject on Austin. I didn't want to believe what Elliot was saying because if he went any further I swear I would start to actually listen.

"For peace."

I laughed, "Peace? What am I stupid you've got to be kidding me."

"If you're stupid enough to trust Austin why not trust me. We are exactly the same." He grinned with satisfaction taking pride that him and Austin were alike.

"Austin will never be like you." I snapped back ready for a fight at any moment.

"Sweetheart, he is just like me. We've killed so many people have a long list of enemies but we don't hold grudges because they might somehow disappear and the thing is... we don't regret a single thing about it."

I swallowed lightly, my palms started to get sweaty and my heart was racing. How could he even think that way... Austin couldn't have lived with himself going around and killing people. That didn't sound like my kind of Austin. "I hear your heart racing are you getting nervous? You should be."

"You don't scare me." I yelled tugging at the ropes binding my hands together.

"Oh I'm not trying to scare you I'm trying to get inside your head sweetheart and I'm almost there." He said with a sinister smile. "You aren't one of the good guys aren't you?"

"You catch on fast."

"Why were you always hiding from Joyel and I all the time?" I asked.

"Did it look like I wanted to be in the same room with Ascelpius?"

Suddenly everything came together, "You knew that if Austin saw you he would know what you were up to and you wouldn't be able to get away with your plan!" I know it was a little far behind but I was catching on.

"Smart girl. But I'm not as evil as you think. If you really want evil you should try checking out Demeter he's my favorite." he chimed with fake amusement.

"I'm taking you don't like Demeter?" I questioned.

"Let's just say we want the same things but don't see eye to eye."

"You both want my heart. But for totally different reasons." I said slowly but eyeing his movements carefully.

"Very good. But lets see if you remember this." His hands glowed a dark black as a dark cloud emerged from the vents it quickly disappeared as the person with the black ski mask emerged from the dark cloud.

I screamed scrambling to get to my feet but to no avail I failed miserably as the black ski masked man came closer. But soon with a snap of Elliot's finger the black ski masked man disappeared.

No trace of him was there just... nothing. "What was that?" I asked in shock. My heart was still racing from the adrenaline rush I got earlier.

"An illusion."

"You mean..."

"You've only been seeing a figment of your imagination? Yes, yes you have. I wanted to freak you out just for fun." he said simply relaxing back into his chair.

"You've been the one inside my head!" I screamed in anger. Having my mind invaded by some psycho enraged me.

"You were too easy Ally. All I had to do was slip inside your mind and I had you falling for everything you could have blocked me but I guess some things are meant to stay in the dark.." He trailed off with a sly grin.

My stomach churned and my head started to pound. How could I be so stupid. He was the one inside my mind and I just let him create these illusions. He had me trapped inside my own little nightmare...

He got up out of the chair and got on his knee's coming closer to me. I scooted away slightly as I didn't even want to be in his presence. He bent down and slowly whispered in my ear, "He's nothing but a liar Allison... he's made to seduce you to get what they want and what they want is nothing but to tear you down brick by brick... that is why I have to protect the world from him. I'm the one that's going to lead Titan's curse not Demeter, not Boreas... and definitely not Ascelpius." Suddenly it felt as if someone knocked the air out of my body.

I looked down to see that Elliot had lunged his hand inside my chest. My stomach churned with pain and my legs burned it felt as if I was on fire as if the oxygen had been taken away from the Earth itself.

His hand twisted back and forth in my chest trying to grab my heart. I could feel it. My insides coiled up I was too afraid to pull back. It felt as if the cords that were connecting my heart to my chest were slowly snapping away.

And then it happened...my heart was pulled out my chest vigorously. I screamed in pain as I heard the disgusting sound of snapping... but there in his hands was my own beating heart...

He smiled wickedly at me, it was getting harder to breath and harder to see with each moment.

I could barely see feel the cool air caress my skin. It felt as if the world had dropped and it had dropped all on me knocking the air out of my lungs before I could process a scream..

* * *

Author's Note- Hey guys I hoped you liked this chapter tell me what you think!:) Keep up the amazing reviews!:)

-Taylor


	18. Chapter 18

The Fallen

Ally's POV

My eyes fluttered open as a bright light shined in my face. "Hello?" A voice asked. I jumped up and as the woman stared at me in shock. Where the heck am I? How did I even get here?

"Hey Ally!"

"Joyel?" I asked in surprise. Wasn't she in captivity by Elliot just a moment ago? How did she even get out... did I already save her without knowing it?

"Well of course it's me Als who else?" she chimed hopping onto the bed. She looked different her hair was pulled back into a bun and her face looked a bit more matured, as a matter of fact she looked...older.

"What's going on?" I asked in confusion. "Nothing just checking on you. That's all."

"How did you get here? I thought you-"

"You're acting up again Ally. I think it's time for your medicine." she got up off the bed and poured two pills out of a small bottle. "Here take these." she gestured them toward my mouth but I pushed them away. "I don't take drugs!" I yelled.

"They aren't drugs silly! They're your prescriptions!" she got a glass of water off the counter and put it in my hands. "Why would I need prescriptions?"

"Allison don't play this game again." she gave a frustrated sigh.

"I'm not taking those!" I yelled at her face. She was taken back at my sudden anger.

"Ally.."

"Why on earth do I need to take those?!" I demanded. Everything seemed so strange it felt out of ordinary...

"Because of Austin!" she yelled. Now it was my turn to stare in shock at her. "W-what?" I managed to stutter out. "Austin tried to kill you.."

Well of course he tried to kill me but he never did... did he? "What are you talking about?"

"When you tried to save me from Dallas that night at the Ravenswood Academy... he pushed you off the rooftop of the building and then he... he ripped out your heart and ran away into the woods. But I don't know if it was my imagination taking effect." she stated with a depressed look upon her features.

No, this can't be true. Austin wouldn't hurt me he said he wouldn't. Elliot wasn't right! "Wait a second what do you mean 'that night I tried to save you'?" I asked realizing she was using past tense.

"That was 6 years ago Ally. Remember when we were only 16 years old? It's 2019...your birthday was 3 weeks ago, you're officially 22."

"What!? It's 2019? No that can't be right I got to get out of here." I said trying to get out of the bed but I couldn't feel my legs. "Ally I know we've been over this but... the night you fell off the roof you were paralyzed from the waist down and somehow your body isn't working properly so you're on life support..." she said sadly getting off the bed and putting the pills down on the table.

This is crazy absolutely crazy... I can't be paralyzed. This can't be happening. Suddenly Joyel's phone chimed. "Oh crap. Daniel wants to go to Persephone again. I swear that guy is a man child sometimes," she said putting on her sweater. "I'll call you later ok?" she came over and gave me a hug before slipping out the door.

I can't believe I have missed 6 years of my life. Why would Austin ever want to push me of a rooftop? That doesn't sound like my Austin this isn't making sense. What if he did run off with my heart is that the reason I'm hooked up to life support?

"Well hello princess." A dark voice said. I looked over to see Austin sitting in a chair a wicked smile playing at his lips.

He looked the same but his eyes held a secret I couldn't consume... "Austin thank goodness you're here, what's going on?" I asked.

"Oh you still think we're friends. Ha, no wonder I took pity on you." he sneered.

"What has gotten into?" I snapped. I was appalled by his actions. "Your heart."

"Very funny. Please tell me Joyel isn't telling me the truth." I begged him. "Ally this is me and you 6 years later do you realize that? You shouldn't have befriended me. I guess you were to naive to see the truth." He said with a menacing tone.

"Austin don't say that..."

"You want proof she's telling the truth? Here." he snapped. His hand glowed a dark black before he reached inside his chest pulling out a heart. Instead of its natural color pink and bright red...it was dark. "You want to know why it's so dark?" he asked with a smirk.

I nodded slowly with bewilderment, "On the night of Titan's curse I absorbed the power of the curse inside your heart. Only the heart of the true blood line can take the power of the curse and cage it up in its own heart. So I took yours and now I rule the dark of the night."

"You wouldn't do that to me... this isn't you Austin." I said even though fear coursed through every vein in my body.

"I'm not Austin anymore. I am the new generational Titan and the darkest one yet... you need to realize I only used you. You were setting yourself up for your on demise." he laughed sinister like.

"But what about your-"

"My heart?" he interrupted. "I locked it up and hid it away forever. There was no need for my heart when I have this one. Do you know how much power I hold in my hands right now?" he asked with amazement.

"I don't think I want to know."

"But there is still one thing in the way of me getting to my full power." He said evilly.

"And what is that?" I asked. His eyes suddenly went pitch black it looked as if he was possessed. "See this pink spot here?" he pointed to the one part of the heart glowing a pink color.

"It won't go away and just a few hours ago... I realized why."

"W-why?" I asked with fear. Nothing good was going to come out of this. "It's because you're still alive." He said getting closer to me. I scooted away from him in the bed knowing it would only do me so little.

"N-no p-please!" I begged in fear. Tears ran down my cheek as I felt them sink down into my shirt.

Suddenly his eyes turned a golden color, "A-ally?" Austin stuttered. Titan's curse didn't effect Austin the whole way...? He hugged me tightly breathing deeply. "I'm sorry about that night I shouldn't have pushed you off I don't have that long before I have to leave Ally...I'm so sorry I have to do this." He said sadly. He kissed my cheek before his eyes turned pitch black once again.

"Ugh I hate when that happens. The old me was so emotionally pathetic." He smiled wickedly once again before pulling a dagger out from his jeans.

" I hate when I have to do this. But power means everything to me and all you have ever been to me...is nothing."

"That's not true Austin you're still in there I just know it!" I cried out in fear. "You're too late...once I get my way with you the old person I used to be will fade away just like your body will. I warned you Ally. You should have never gotten near me in the first place. This is what your future will be like if you don't get away from me when you have the chance."

"Why are you trying to stop me from being with you Austin!" I yelled at him.

"Because you were the one thing I knew I could never have in my life along with power. I fell in love with you Ally. How pathetic of me... falling for a mortal... I had to give up my powers because Daniel found out and the gods took my power just as I stole your heart. They chased me through through the woods. But they were too late I had to make a choice to either pick your heart or let my powers vanquish... but it wasn't worth it. You'd die Ally from old age too many things would get in the way and I chose power."

"W-why would you abandoned me?" I said as more tears stung my eyes.

"Power is what gods strive for I'm not weak and I have never been... taking your heart and absorbing the power of Titan's curse was the best thing that ever happened to me. I reclaimed my father's honor. Everything is mine once again. All I need to get rid of is the problem that started this whole thing... you were better off without me."

And with that the cord connecting to my wrist was was sliced apart. The monitor started to beep and I felt as if my life was being slowly sucked out of me. I clasped for air calling out for Austin to help but all he did was stand there with a sinister smile...

I reached out my hand for help but all he did was stare at the heart as the black started to move invading the only pink area of the heart.

He shoved it back inside of him with a small groan. Soon my vision became blurry as my body started to shake violently.. the last thing I saw was Austin jumping out of the window then my breathing just... stopped.

* * *

Author's Note- Hey guys I hoped you liked the chapter just to warn you this is 6 years into the future it's not in present time!:) Anyways what do you think will really happen? Do you think Austin will choose power over Ally? Can his future change? tell me what you think keep up the amazing reviews!:)

-Taylor:)


	19. Chapter 19: The Finale

The Fallen

Ally's POV

"Ally wake up!" I heard a voice scream. I couldn't make out the voice it seemed so far away... too distant. "No Hera just let me handle this!" A voice screeched. My eyes fluttered open to see Austin and a girl with long wavy brown hair standing above me. Suddenly the dream I had rushed back to my thoughts, Austin was going to kill me if I didn't run...

I popped up and the girl just looked at me giving me a weak smile, "She doesn't look so well Ascelpius. What happened sweetheart?" she coaxed.

I looked at Austin, he still seemed the same but I was getting this vibe that I should stay away from him and maybe for good. "Well?" Austin asked coming closer to me. I scooted back away from him with fear coursing through my veins. "G-get away from me..." I stuttered. It felt like winter, my whole body was cold no heat was generating in my body I felt almost dead like. The girl with wavy brown hair came over and got on her knees. "Something seems off about her let me check."

"I don't need your help Hera." Austin complained.

"Oh really then why did you tell Artemis to come and get me? Couldn't get inside the building?" she asked in a mocking manner.

"Just get it over with." he groaned under his breath. "Ok Ally this might hurt a bit, Austin hold on to her hand." Hera said looking me in the eyes with reassurance.

He came closer and I scooted away from him, I was still in shock of the dream. Or was it a dream? Maybe my mind was showing me the future, if so why would they show me when I already trust Austin? The dream felt so real. "Ally please I'm trying to help." Austin begged getting on his knees. "Don't you touch me." I threatened. He rolled his eyes and nodded at Hera. "Wait what are yo-"

Her hand glowed a dark pink color as she closed her eyes and waved her hand slowly over my body. I felt shocks of pain shoot through my body as bit my lip. I wanted to scream. The pain was intensifying with every moment.

I looked over to Austin as he held my hand tightly whispering soothing words in my ear. My whole body felt like it was thrashing into fire. My legs wouldn't stop jerking at the pain I was feeling.

"It will be over soon Ally I promise. I can make the pain go away just hold on." he whispered in my ear as he caressed my hair.

"Hurry it up Hera... I can't bare to see her like this anymore." Austin whispered to Hera.

My mind was jumbled with thoughts I couldn't process. Suddenly I screamed unable to take the pain. Austin cupped my face forcing our eyes to lock. "Look at me Ally." he demanded.

I looked him in the eyes. I didn't know what to think anymore. The burning sensation was indescribable. But as soon as I looked him in the eyes all the pain floated away. It felt as if Austin and I were the only ones in the room anymore. He smiled at me but this time, it wasn't one of his famous smirks of mockery...it was genuine one.

"I'm done." Hera said as the pink glow started to fade. "I'm really sorry you had to go through the pain Allison but this was the only thing I could do to find out what was going on."

"I-it's fine." I stuttered still looking into Austin's eyes. She cleared her throat and our gazes snapped back to Hera. "Austin we have a problem... her heart, it's gone." she proclaimed. Austin looked at me in shock. "We have to get it back Hera she'll die without it." Austin snapped getting up off the ground. "I know come on let's go." she said walking out.

"Don't leave me here." I said in fear.

"Ally I don't have a choice your safety means more to me than... anything." he said shooing Hera out of the room.

"I don't want to be here you can't just leave me... all you're going to do-" I cut myself short of the sentence realizing I said too much.

"Wait what?" he asked in confusion.

"You can't have my heart Austin." I said in a firm tone. I wasn't going to let him have his way. All he's doing is trying to lock me up in here so he can have my heart for himself and only himself.

"It's not for me Ally. I told you I'm not going to kill you."

"Yes you are!" I argued. "I saw us 6 years later... you were going to kill me!"

"Ally I-"

"So it is true, you were trying to get my trust and then push me off the rooftop. 6 years from now I'll be paralyzed from the waist down and I'll be living off life support all because of you." I said making sure he heard every word of disgust.

"Ally stop it's not true I would never try to hurt you." he said getting back on his knees his eyes shining with regret.

"You're still working with Boreas aren't you." I asked everything coming together like puzzle pieces.

"I can explain." he begged. But I slapped his face, knowing that he would never feel it but I felt enraged and angry...and least of all hurt. I trusted him and I thought that's all he would need from me but he wanted more obviously.

"I swore an oath to work with him Ally, I can't break it. He'll rip out my heart and burn it. I'll be sent to Hell forever." he explained.

"I hate you." I said with tears strolling down my cheeks. "And I love you." Austin said looking into my eyes.

"Excuse me what?" I asked. "I was sent to earth because I fell in love with a human and that human was you Ally."

I looked at him in shock, everything came together. He didn't kill me in the first place because he was in love with me...but what about the dream was it true? Is he going to kill me later in the future?

"The future of me has nothing to do with the present. Unless there was a mistake and Ally you were never my mistake." He said cupping my face. I couldn't help all the tears that were falling now. It was an uncontrollable feeling that I couldn't die. There was a reason I didn't want to believe Austin thought I was nothing to him because I was in love with him too.

He leaned his forehead against mine as his eyes turned a purple color.

"I am in love with you Ally. I would never try to hurt you. Ever, that's my sworn oath to you." He said. "I beg to differ." a voice said. We looked behind us to see Boreas holding Elliot against his will.

"Boreas leave now." Austin demanded. Suddenly he held up a beating heart.. my heart.

Austin's eyes went wide with anger. "It's a shame she has to die at such an early age."

Suddenly someone started to bang on the door. "Hey let me in!" Hera shouted loudly. "What did you do?" I asked.

"I locked her out. It's just an enchantment spell on the door." Boreas said looking at the clock. It was almost midnight. "I thought we were working together Boreas!" Austin yelled.

"Well things change Ascelpius. I had to mind-trick Daniel into telling me the person you loved and then I knew I just knew you wouldn't go through with the plan."

"You can't do this!" Austin yelled.

"Oh yes I can. But I have to kill her first so the whole plan can work. She only has little time to live anyways, and I have just the perfect way to end her beautiful life.. or what's left of it." his hand glowed a dark purple as he flicked his hand at Austin. Suddenly he arched his back letting out a painful screech. I covered my ears as Boreas smiled.

Then Austin fell to his knees his eyes went from purple to pitch black. He turned his head slowly at me...and then there was that familiar smile, his sinister smile. The one I saw in the future...

"Hello princess." he said evilly.

I scooted away realizing that Boreas put a spell on Austin. I started to freak out in my mind as he came closer. Austin pulled me up by my shirt and sneered.

"I fell for this insignificant human? Despicable."

"Please don't!" I begged closing my eyes as he chuckled darkly.

"Begging won't get you anywhere in life. This our future princess and I like the way it is..without you in it." his hand glowed a dark black as lifted it over my chest. Suddenly pain coursed through my body. He was tearing my own shadow out of my body.

I screamed in pain as I tried pushing him away but all I could do was stare into his eyes.

Suddenly the door burst open and Hera stepped inside. Austin dropped me and groaned. "Ugh, I thought I eliminated you a long time ago."

"You're not Ascelpius." she said cocking an eyebrow. "Your really smart."

"I'm your sister idiot." she snapped. With a snap of her finger fire erupted from the floor and shot straight at Austin. He ducked as Boreas blocked it. "Don't just stand there attack her!" Boreas demanded.

I just laid there breathing heavily trying to regain consciousness. Austin shot dark shadows at Hera as she blocked them with a ray of light.

He ran over to her and pinned her against the wall a smirk playing at his lips. "You know I've never liked you."

"I know." Hera said softly. A dagger magically appeared in his hands as he raised it. Suddenly Hera was pushed out of the way and Daniel took a dagger straight through his heart.

I sat up just able to see Daniel fall to his knees in pain. Wait where did Daniel come from?

Austin's eyes lost their hardness as they went back to their original color. He blinked twice looking down at Daniel. He dropped to his knees as tears slid down his cheek. "W-what have I done. Ares come stay awake buddy you can't leave like this... I can't believe I did this to you." Austin held Daniel close to his side as he rocked back and forth. "Now look what you've done to Ares Austin. Now he's doomed to go to the underworld for life. Poor thing." Boreas cooed evilly. His sympathy was fake.

"I'm sorry Ascelpius, I couldn't let you get away with killing Hera. J-just tell her I love her ok?" Daniel choked out. Austin pulled the knife out of his chest as he groaned loudly in pain.

"I'll never forgive myself if you leave me Ares. We're best friends come on stay awake you can't-" Austin was lost for words as Daniel's eyes fluttered close. "I'll be ok.." Daniel said before his body went completely limp. Austin got up from the ground giving Boreas a death look. "Damn you Boreas damn you!" He yelled as his eyes lit a powerful yellow. His body glowed with light as the ground shook with great force. Suddenly Boreas was thrown against a wall blood trickled down from his lip as he onto his knee's. "Give me the heart." Austin demanded. His voice more firm.

"N-never!" Boreas argued. "Then you shall die." Austin said. The knife floated into Austin's hands as he threw at Boreas. It hit his chest as if aiming at a perfect target.

Boreas gasped as laid there on the ground his body jerking. "T-the knife is on fire!" Boreas screeched in pain. Austin went over and picked up Boreas. He plunged his hand inside his chest as he pulled out his heart. "Go to Hell." Austin said as his lit the heart completely on fire. Hera picked up my heart quickly coming over to my side. I saw Boreas disintegrate into thin air and at last there was silence. "This might hurt sweetheart." she said soothingly. She shoved my heart back inside my chest as I screamed in pain... it was over. It was all over.

Hera walked over to Elliot and grabbed his shirt. "Where is she." she demanded.

"Down the hall 3 rooms down. Just please don't hurt me!" Elliot yelled in fear. "Oh I won't have to. The gods can take care of that!" she snapped her fingers and a whirl pool of darkness appeared in the center of the room. "Ascelpius, I'm taking him in. It was great to see you again..other than the part you tried to kill me. I am so sorry about Ares...I knew how close you guys were." she hugged Austin goodbye before tossing Elliot into the dark pool. She hopped in the hole as it disappeared with her.

Austin crawled over to me and cupped my face. "Are you ok? Did I hurt you I'm so sorry." He ranted on.

"I-i'm fine I'm just shaken up a bit that's all." I said, his hands still cupped around my face. "I love you Ally I love you so much."

I pulled him into a tight hug, I've never felt so safe before. He held me tightly against his toned chest, his breathing was delicate but slow. I took his hand intertwining our fingers together. "I love you too." he smiled and kissed my lips softly. Heat rushed through every part of my body, begging for more I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pulled back resting his forehead against mine. I could hear our hearts beats as silence filled the room.

"We need to get it Joyel." I said softly out of breath.

"Already taken care of. Hera let her out erased her memory of ever being taken and transported her to Chicago. It was as if none of this ever happened." he said. His hands carefully wrapped around my waist.

"I need to get you home." Austin said helping me off the ground.

He walked over to Daniel's already decaying body. "Rest in peace Ares..." He said solemnly as his hand glowed a golden color once again. Soon Daniel's body vanquished.

Austin walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked out of the room. I intertwined our fingers together as we pushed the doors open. It was past midnight and I knew my mom was freaking but for some reason I didn't care.

"I want to stay with you." I said as Austin and I hopped into his black jeep.

"Ally, it's Titan's curse tonight. Being at my place isn't the best solution. We didn't destroy Titan's curse."

"I know but don't you think it's strange a fallen god hasn't attacked Mount Olympus?" I asked as he backed up out of the parking lot.

"Everything will be fine Ally don't worry all that matters is that were together and nothing can break that." He said kissing my knuckles.

If only everything was just as simple as that...

* * *

Author's Note- Hey guys this is the final chapter of the Fallen I hope you guys liked this story thanks for all the amazing reviews but unless you want me to do a sequel I will need 15 reviews that say sequel (and any other comment you might want to add.) Only 15 and that's it!:) and in that review I want you to tell me your favorite chapter of the entire story:) Voting ends next Wednesday:)

-Taylor:)


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note

Guess what guys...I'M POSTING THE SEQUEL TODAY!:)

I can't believe I got 18 reviews on like one chapter! That is remarkable! Thank you guys for the lovely reviews and all the great support!

Anyways the new story is called "The Uprising" and I think you're so going to like the first chapter:) Anyways I just posted the new story!

Thank you for all the wonderful support and I want to thank joyjoybabii (Joyel) for

being a part of this amazing story! Couldn't have done it without you!:) Thank you guys for the amazing reviews!:)


End file.
